Nuevas emociones
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Cuando eres un niño rico y mimado, hasta la tarea más básica te cuesta trabajo. Genzo Wakabayashi se ha quedado sin dinero y ahora deberá aprender a vivir como un hombre "normal". ¿Conseguirá su objetivo o se matará en el intento? Fic escrito en honor al cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi del año 2019, con epílogo navideño incluido. [GenzoxLily, KarlxElieth] EPÍLOGO.
1. Me miraste y atrapaste mi corazón

**Nuevas emociones.**

**Capítulo 1. ****Me miraste y atrapaste mi corazón.**

_Alemania._

El avión aterrizó sin contratiempos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Fráncfort del Meno, en Alemania, proveniente de la Ciudad de México; por fortuna, la potente nevada que por unas horas amenazó con cerrar el aeropuerto había amainado ya y sus pasajeros suspiraron aliviados al comprobar que su vuelo no sería desviado hacia otra ciudad. Estaban ya en el primer día de diciembre y el invierno se había dejado sentir con toda su potencia sobre Europa, cubriéndola ya con su gélido manto blanco.

Una vez en tierra, los pasajeros se apresuraron a pasar por las oficinas de Inmigración para hacer los trámites correspondientes que les permitieran volver a pisar el suelo alemán; muchos de ellos se arrebujaban en sus abrigos pues el cambio de clima había resultado muy contrastante entre las tierras templadas de México y las gélidas de Alemania. Entre los viajantes se encontraba Genzo Wakabayashi, el flamante portero del Bayern Múnich y representante de la Selección de Japón, quien después de haber disputado un partido amistoso contra la Selección de México, volvía a su hogar en Alemania para pasar las vacaciones de invierno, ahora que el torneo de la Bundesliga había llegado a la pausa invernal. El joven durante un tiempo estuvo considerando la idea de viajar a Japón para convivir unos días con su familia pero, tras tantos años de estar lejos de ellos, Genzo no sentía que sus lazos fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para que valiera la pena atravesar el mundo sólo para verlos; llegó a pensar también en visitar a los Draxler, la familia alemana que lo acogió cuando estuvo en el equipo juvenil de Hamburgo, pero ellos solían viajar a otra ciudad para visitar a sus parientes durante esas épocas y a Genzo no le agradaba la idea de estorbar en casa ajena, así que para las fiestas decembrinas seguramente haría lo mismo que hizo en años anteriores: quedarse en Múnich y celebrar en casa de algún amigo.

Tras el largo viaje lo más que deseaba Genzo era recoger su automóvil, que había dejado en una pensión cercana al aeropuerto, para buscar después una habitación en algún buen hotel de Fráncfort, dormir hasta que la cama lo soltara y después irse a su departamento en Múnich. Si bien el vuelo no llegó muy tarde, Genzo deseaba descansar porque se le habían juntado el problema del _jet lag_ y el cansancio del partido jugado. Dice el dicho que _"No es lo mismo los Tres Mosqueteros que Veinte Años Después" _y el portero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no resistía como antes, cuando era un joven adulto de veinte años que podía atravesar el mundo y jugar varios partidos sin problemas. Cumpliría los treinta años en unos cuantos días y, para un futbolista, alcanzar la tercera década de la vida era casi como llegar a la vejez, según las palabras de su amigo Hermann Kaltz_._ Wakabayashi siempre replicaba que para un portero las cosas son diferentes y que él podría continuar jugando hasta que tuviera cuarenta, pero lo cierto era que su fisiología no pensaba lo mismo que él.

"Espero que el ya no soportar estos viajes como antes no sea el primer síntoma de la vejez", pensó. "También es verdad que los últimos partidos de la Bundesliga fueron pesados y que no he tenido tiempo de reponerme adecuadamente…".

Genzo se acercó al encargado de la pensión en donde tenía su BMW negro para pagar el monto de los días que mantuvo el auto a resguardo con una de sus tarjetas bancarias. El hombre lo miró con cierta curiosidad como si lo hubiera reconocido, tras lo cual tomó la tarjeta que el joven le ofrecía para realizar el cobro correspondiente, pero en cuanto la introdujo en la terminal bancaria, ésta pitó de una forma en la que Wakabayashi no había escuchado antes.

–¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó el portero, inquieto.

–La terminal me reporta que su tarjeta está bloqueada –comentó el hombre, confundido.

–¿Cómo? –Genzo se sorprendió–. ¿Bloqueada, dice?

–Así es, señor –asintió el encargado.- Quizás es un error temporal pero debería de verificar eso.

–Sí, por supuesto –aceptó Wakabayashi, sacando otra de sus tarjetas de la cartera–. Cobre con ésta, por favor.

–Muy bien. –El hombre tomó el plástico, tras lo cual añadió a manera de justificación–: Es algo que pasa muy seguido, a veces se vencen las tarjetas o hay problemas con el sistema de los bancos y por eso suelen fallar.

–Seguro que sí –respondió Genzo, por mera cortesía.

La terminal bancaria volvió a pitar, anunciando que la segunda tarjeta tampoco fue aceptada. El encargado y el portero se contemplaron el uno al otro con la misma expresión de sorpresa. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo? Genzo se sintió incómodo mientras sacaba algunos billetes de su cartera para pagar la cuenta y no seguir haciendo el ridículo.

"¿Habrá habido algún problema con mis cuentas mientras estuve fuera?", pensó Genzo, mientras recibía el cambio y las llaves de su BMW. "Tendré que hacerme cargo de eso en cuanto descanse un poco".

Al tomar la avenida principal que lo llevaría hasta la ciudad, Wakabayashi decidió pasar a un cajero automático para verificar si el lío con sus tarjetas se limitaba tan sólo a la terminal bancaria de la pensión; con un poco de suerte, quizás el problema estaría ahí y por tanto ya no tendría que ir al banco con tanta premura a verificar sus cuentas. Así pues, el joven se detuvo en la primera sucursal que encontró en el camino para acudir al cajero automático. Sin embargo, al intentar verificar su estado de cuenta, la pantalla del cajero le avisó que estaba bloqueada y que se comunicara directamente con un ejecutivo.

–¿Qué carajos está sucediendo? –Genzo maldijo por bajo–. ¿Por qué no puedo acceder a mi cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera puedo disponer de efectivo!

En ese momento, presintiendo que iba a presentar el mismo problema con sus otras cuentas, Genzo entró a la sucursal y pidió ser atendido por un ejecutivo, quien lo recibió con la zalamería de alguien que sabe que está frente a alguien famoso. Para cualquier otro, este detalle podría resultar halagador pero a Wakabayashi le incomodaba que la gente se diera cuenta de que estaba presentando problemas con su dinero. La zalamería del ejecutivo, sin embargo, se esfumó en cuanto tecleó los datos de su famoso cliente, pues torció la boca en un gesto y le lanzó a éste una mirada extraña.

–Señor Wakabayashi, lamento informarle que el problema es mayor de lo que pensé, no será suficiente con mi intervención –anunció el hombre–. Tendrá que hablar con el gerente.

–De acuerdo. –Genzo parpadeó, confundido–. ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con él?

–Ahora mismo, si lo desea –contestó el ejecutivo. Cuando el portero asintió, se puso en pie y añadió–: Sígame, por favor.

El hombre lo condujo a través del elegante edificio para hacerlo llegar ante una pequeña puerta de cristal, a través de la cual se veía a un hombre regordete sentado en una silla rimbombante. El ejecutivo entró y habló rápidamente con el hombre antes de hacer pasar a Genzo.

–Siéntese, señor Wakabayashi –pidió el gerente, tras estrecharle la mano–. Me han informado que hay un problema con su cuenta que no se puede resolver tan fácilmente, así que investigaré qué sucede para darle una rápida solución. Me imagino que lo que le preocupa es que no pueda acceder a su dinero, ¿cierto?

–Así es –asintió Genzo–. Casi no tengo efectivo disponible y con mis cuentas bloqueadas estoy en una situación complicada.

–No se preocupe, resolveremos esto en un instante –aseguró el gerente, tras lo cual se puso a teclear en su computadora.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que lo hizo cuando se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa que le dio mala espina a Wakabayashi.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el portero.

–Lamento decirle que tengo malas noticias –anunció el gerente, con expresión seria–. Sus cuentas están bloqueadas de manera _legal, _no es problema de nuestro banco.

–¿De manera legal? –exclamó Genzo–. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

–Que sus cuentas están bloqueadas debido a que las autoridades japonesas han emitido una orden internacional –reveló el hombre–. Al parecer, son objeto de una investigación y por tanto nuestro banco recibió la orden de impedirle el acceso a ellas.

La explicación le pareció tan irreal a Wakabayashi que se quedó por unos instantes con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. Fue esta expresión de auténtica sorpresa la que convenció al gerente de que el joven no era un criminal y lo salvó de llamar a la policía para que lo arrestara en ese instante.

–Quizás sea un error, pero es algo que ya no está en manos de nadie de este banco el resolverlo –comentó el gerente, con tono conciliador–. Si tiene algún abogado, llámele y explíquele la situación para que busque la forma de resolverla lo antes posible.

–Eso haré, porque definitivamente tiene que ser un error –aseguró Genzo, poniéndose en pie y tendiendo su mano hacia el gerente–. Gracias por su ayuda.

Sin embargo, en vez de hablar con su abogado, que por cierto no tenía, Wakabayashi decidió contactar a alguien de su familia, más específicamente a su hermano mayor. El hecho de que el gerente le dijera a Genzo que la orden de bloquear sus cuentas provenía desde Japón, le hizo pensar que quizás su familia había tenido algo que ver en eso así que lo más prudente sería comunicarse con alguno de sus miembros para que le aclarara la situación.

Shuichi Wakabayashi, el mayor de los hermanos de Genzo, estaba próximo a suceder a Akira Wakabayashi en el puesto de presidente de la empresa familiar y, por tanto, debía estar enterado de lo que sucedía con relación a su familia. Para fortuna de Genzo, su hermano respondió al segundo timbrazo, con un tono de voz que le hizo saber que algo serio estaba sucediendo.

–¿Qué hay, Shuichi? –habló Genzo, con voz neutral–. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

–¿Genzo? –El mayor de los Wakabayashi se sorprendió por la llamada–. ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Qué milagro! ¿Qué ha ocurrido en Alemania para que te dignes a hablar conmigo?

–Algo muy serio –respondió Genzo, avergonzado. Le molestaba tener que concederle ese punto a su hermano pues al llamarle por cuestiones monetarias confirmaba las palabras que él acababa de decirle–. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué están bloqueadas mis cuentas bancarias desde Japón? No tengo acceso a mi dinero y ni siquiera sé por qué.

–Ay, no, no me digas que a ti también –farfulló Shuichi–. No creí que esto se convertiría en algo tan grave.

–¿De qué hablas? –La última esperanza de Genzo de que todo fuese un malentendido se esfumó en un instante–. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

–Algunas cosas un tanto serias. –Shuichi se escuchaba ahora muy nervioso–. Algo que estamos en proceso de resolver pero…

–Sin rodeos, Shuichi –lo interrumpió Genzo, ácidamente–. Estoy atorado en Fráncfort, sin dinero, y quiero saber al menos a qué me estoy enfrentando.

–Estamos acusados de haber cometido un enorme fraude internacional –exhaló su hermano, con fuerza–. Hay una grave acusación de malversación de fondos por parte de nuestra empresa y no se ha determinado aún quién lo hizo así que la policía japonesa ha decidido que todos los que llevamos el apellido Wakabayashi somos potenciales sospechosos y nos han bloqueado el acceso a las cuentas e inmuebles que están a nuestro nombre desde ayer, lo que quiere decir que todos estamos igual que tú, sin dinero y sin lugar en dónde dormir. En honor a la verdad, no pensé que a ti también te afectaría, llevas demasiado tiempo fuera de Japón y eres el menos sospechoso de todos.

–¿QUÉ? –exclamó Genzo, atónito–. ¿Por qué demonios estamos acusados de fraude?

–Ni a mí me queda claro el asunto pero es así. –Shuichi se tornó serio–. Es algo muy grave, hermano, pero no debes preocuparte pues cuando se atrape al culpable tus cuentas volverán a liberarse. Eres inocente y por tanto no harán nada más que fastidiarte un rato, sólo es cuestión de que sobrevivas mientras tanto.

–¿Y cuándo tiempo va a durar esto? –preguntó Genzo, mesándose el cabello con cierta desesperación–. Tampoco me agrada la posibilidad de que alguno de ustedes vaya a la cárcel por fraude. ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo fue que acabaron involucrados en algo así?

–Ya me lo preguntaste y te lo acabo de responder: es algo bastante complicado –suspiró Shuichi–. Hubo algunos movimientos en la empresa que no están justificados y que no se sabe quién los hizo, por eso es que todos los que tengamos acceso a las cuentas de la compañía somos sospechosos, lo que en teoría involucraría a todos los Wakabayashi. Menos a ti, por supuesto, porque creo que nunca has puesto un pie en el edificio principal pero por lo que veo a la justicia japonesa eso le importa muy poco. ¿Tienes a quién pedirle un préstamo, mientras tanto? Créeme que, si pudiera, te mandaría dinero pero yo mismo estoy batallando para mantener a mi familia.

–No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré –contestó Genzo, repasando en su mente a quién podría pedirle el favor, pues era un hombre muy orgulloso y no reconocería ante cualquiera su predicamento.

–¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a los Shanks? –sugirió Shuichi–. Leo y Elieth están viviendo en Alemania también, ¿no? Es seguro que ellos te ayudarán sin hacer muchas preguntas.

–Podría ser –aceptó Genzo–. Mantenme informado de cualquier cosa que suceda, ¿de acuerdo?

Shuichi le prometió que así lo haría, tras lo cual le deseó buena suerte y se despidió. Genzo maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que se habían ido al traste sus planes de quedarse a descansar en Frankfurt, pues no tenía dinero para solventar el hotel así que tendría que irse a Múnich en ese mismo instante. Gracias a que tuvo que pagar la pensión con dinero en efectivo, no le quedaba mucho disponible pero por un raro golpe de suerte el tanque de su automóvil estaba casi lleno, lo que le permitiría llegar a Múnich sin complicaciones, tan sólo tendría que arreglárselas para permanecer despierto durante las casi cinco horas de camino.

–Pudo haber sido peor –murmuró Genzo, mientras arrancaba su BMW–. Hamburgo está más lejos.

Casi cuatrocientos kilómetros después, con un cansancio terrible y unas enormes ganas de comer algo, el portero arribó por fin a Múnich, con la firme intención de llegar a su departamento, acabarse lo que sea que hubiese dejado en el refrigerador y/o en la alacena, dormir un buen rato y después contactarse con alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Y quizás también se daría un baño. Sin embargo, cuando subió a su departamento tras haber dejado el automóvil negro en el estacionamiento del edificio en donde se encontraba, descubrió que aquél estaba clausurado.

–¿Pero qué demonios? –bufó Genzo, muy frustrado–. ¿También aquí?

Él recordó entonces que Shuichi le había comentado que de igual manera habían confiscado los inmuebles que estuviesen a nombre de los Wakabayashi. De haberlo pensado un poco, Genzo habría llegado a la conclusión de que era posible que también hubiese problemas con su departamento pero no creyó que eso pudiera llegar a suceder, tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en Alemania.

–¿Esto será legal? –farfulló, molesto, al ver los sellos de clausura y un pequeño aviso que decía que, ante cualquier queja o aclaración, se comunicara al número escrito–. ¡Maldita sea, necesito un abogado!

Wakabayashi maldijo en voz baja una y otra vez a la justicia japonesa y se recargó contra la pared. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía un lugar en dónde dormir ni dinero, se estaba quedando sin opciones y el cansancio no le permitía pensar con lucidez. Bien, aunque no quisiera, no tendría más remedio que hacer lo que había estado posponiendo: llamarle a alguien de sus escasos amigos para pedirle ayuda. Considerando que él era un hombre excesivamente orgulloso, hacer esto iba a requerir de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Ahora bien, la pregunta era: ¿A quién llamar? Genzo pensó inmediatamente en Karl Heinz Schneider, quien no sólo era su capitán sino también uno de sus amigos más cercanos, alguien que no haría preguntas ni juzgaría la situación por la que estaba pasando su familia. En teoría, Schneider debía estar en la ciudad pero por alguna razón no pudo contactarlo: cada vez que el portero marcaba el número de su amigo, la llamada se desviaba directamente al buzón de voz.

–Buen momento elegiste para irte de vacaciones, Schneider –gruñó Wakabayashi, pensando en qué otras opciones tenía.

Hermann Kaltz, la otra persona en la que él podría confiar, estaba al otro lado del país y ya no había suficiente gasolina en el tanque de su automóvil, ni dinero para comprar más, para llevarlo hasta Hamburgo, así que Genzo lo descartó. Su siguiente opción era buscar a los Shanks, tal y como había sugerido Shuichi; Leo se había ido a África a trabajar para _Médicos sin Fronteras_ y Erika estaba viviendo en Italia, así que la única opción disponible era Elieth; al menos, se dijo él, ella estaba viviendo también en Múnich. _¡Qué casualidad!_ En cualquier caso, Elieth respondió el teléfono al primer timbrazo, pero Genzo se desanimó cuando escuchó ruidos extraños de fondo, sonidos que no se oirían en una ciudad europea estándar.

–¡Hola, Genzo! ¿Ya estás de regreso en Múnich? –lo saludó Elieth, con mucha efusividad. Algo gruñó, baló o bufó en el fondo, algo que parecía ser un animal extraño y desconocido o quizás sólo eran gases estomacales luchando por salir, todo era posible.

–¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Genzo, pensando lo peor–. ¿En dónde estás?

–¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah! ¿Ese gruñido? Fue un camello –contestó Elieth, muy tranquila.

–¿Un camello? –exclamó Wakabayashi–. ¿Qué carajos haces con un camello? ¿Estás en el zoológico?

–Eh, no. –Ella titubeó–. Estoy en Dubai.

–¡En Dubai! –A Genzo se le fue el alma a los pies–. ¡Justo cuando te necesito más que nunca!

–¿Qué ocurre? –El tono risueño de la joven dio paso a uno angustiado, pues jamás, nunca, pero nunca Genzo Wakabayashi le había hablado con tanta urgencia–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste algún accidente?

Wakabayashi le hizo un resumen detallado de la situación, decidiendo que no valía la pena omitir detalles incómodos pues Elieth lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y no lo juzgaría. Ella lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo más que para hacer algunas preguntas obvias, y si bien la muchacha estaba tan sorprendida como su amigo debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos con los Wakabayashi, no perdió el tiempo con eso y le ofreció su ayuda al portero.

–No te preocupes que yo me encargo –aseguró la joven francesa–. Puedes quedarte en el departamento de Leo, él está en África y no va a volver en un buen tiempo.

–Te lo agradezco –dijo Genzo, aliviado–. ¿Cómo consigo que alguien me deje entrar?

–Las llaves las tiene mi mejor amiga, a ella la encuentras en el departamento de al lado –contestó Elieth–. O el de enfrente, según como quieras verlo. Le hablaré para avisarle que vas a ir para allá y le haré una transferencia bancaria para que te dé dinero en efectivo. ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa, como un abogado? Para ponerme en contacto con Marcel.

–No, por el momento –negó Wakabayashi–. No sé bien cómo está este asunto pero Shuichi me ha asegurado que no tengo de qué preocuparme y no me queda más que confiar en él.

–Espero que sea cierto –replicó Elieth–. ¿Sabes qué me sorprende de todo? Que no creo capaz a nadie de tu familia de cometer un crimen de esas proporciones.

–Yo tampoco –concordó Genzo–. Podremos ser tercos, orgullosos y engreídos, pero no ladrones. Tiene que haber algún error.

–O alguien les tendió una trampa –sugirió Elieth–. En fin, que no importa, espero que el problema se resuelva pronto. Mientras tanto no te preocupes, si te hace falta más dinero avísame y le transferiré más a mi amiga para que no sufras carencias.

–Está bien, será suficiente con lo que me envíes –aseguró Genzo, a pesar de que ni sabía cuánto dinero pensaba mandarle ella pero su orgullo podía más–. De verdad que te lo agradezco mucho. Por cierto, ¿te marchaste sola a Dubái?

–No –negó la joven, con una risita nerviosa.

–¿Con quién te fuiste? –preguntó el portero, con malicia–. No te acompañó tu hermana, ¿o sí?

–No, Erika sigue en Italia, con Gino –negó Elieth; tras un leve momento de titubeo, añadió–: Vine con Karl.

–¿Qué Karl? ¿Karl Heinz Schneider? –cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.

–Pues sí, ese Karl –aceptó ella, incómoda–. ¿Qué conoces a otro?

–Ahora entiendo por qué Schneider no atiende su teléfono. –Wakabayashi se echó a reír–. Lo bueno es que ustedes aseguraban que sólo eran amigos.

–Sólo somos amigos –replicó Elieth, apresuradamente, mientras que de fondo se dejaba oír una risa que se parecía mucho a la del Káiser de Alemania.

–Vaya, no sabía que los amigos se iban de viaje juntos a un carísimo destino vacacional –se burló Genzo–. Usen protección, por favor.

–¡Idiota! –siseó Elieth, enojada–. ¡Ya no te voy a enviar dinero, a ver cómo le haces!

–¡Era broma! –El portero no podía dejar de reírse–. ¡De verdad que lo necesito!

Tras unas cuantas bromas más, Elieth le pasó a Genzo la dirección en donde se encontraba el edificio de departamentos a donde debía dirigirse. La joven le aclaró que el apartamento en el que él se quedaría sería el 7-B y que las llaves y el dinero se los entregarían en el 7-A. Wakabayashi agradeció una vez más antes de colgar y dirigirse al estacionamiento a recoger su automóvil. Cuando estaba por subirse al mismo, el conserje del edificio le pidió que tuviera cuidado pues vio a un gato meterse dentro del motor.

–Es un animalito sin hogar que lleva días rondando por aquí –explicó el hombre–. Es común que se metan en los motores de los carros cuando hace frío así que debe de andarse uno con cuidado para no matarlos.

–Ya veo –respondió Genzo–. Gracias por el aviso.

El joven se acercó entonces al cofre y lo abrió, encontrando una bola de pelos negros que lo miró con unos profundos ojos verdes. El gatito era pequeño y se notaba que no había comido bien últimamente pues le maulló a Genzo con desgana.

–Éste no es un buen lugar para ti, amigo. –Wakabayashi se estiró para tomarlo; al hacerlo, el gato se removió y maulló una vez más–. ¿Es cierto que tú también estás sin hogar?

El minino continuó maullando sin parar, como si estuviese contándole todas sus penurias al portero. Éste sintió una inexplicable lástima por el animalito abandonado y tomó una decisión sorprendente, pues a él siempre le habían gustado más los perros.

–Supongo que debes de tener hambre –dijo Genzo, mientras abría la puerta de su BMW para acomodar al gato negro en el asiento del copiloto, en donde él había dejado olvidada una chamarra–. Ven, únete al club de los que estamos sin hogar.

El gatito dio dos o tres vueltas sobre la chamarra de Genzo, tras lo cual se acurrucó y lo miró con sus ojos verdes. Wakabayashi suspiró y encendió el automóvil para salir del lugar, resignándose al hecho de que, por el momento, ya tenía un gato. Como el hambre estaba ocasionando que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza, Genzo se detuvo en una tienda de comestibles y con los pocos euros que le quedaban compró algo para comer y un bote de leche para su nuevo amigo. Ya cuando tuviera más dinero conseguiría comida más sustanciosa pero por el momento tendrían que conformarse los dos con eso. Una vez hechas sus compras, Wakabayashi se dispuso a comer junto a un parque, recargado contra el automóvil, mientras el gato lamía la leche con avidez de un plato de plástico. Genzo no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer con el animalito pero se dijo que no podía dejarlo en la calle por un sentimiento de solidaridad así que esperaba que la amiga de Elieth no pusiera mala cara por verlo llegar con el gato.

Casi una hora después de que hablara con la chica Shanks, Genzo se encontró al fin en la dirección que ella le pasara. El joven dejó el automóvil en el cajón de estacionamiento que correspondía al 7-B y tomó su maleta, su chamarra y al gato, tras lo cual se dirigió hacia la recepción para avisarle al portero (que cuida puertas, no porterías) de su llegada; el hombre le preguntó su nombre y al confirmar que sí estaba programada su visita lo dejó pasar. Mientras iba en el ascensor, los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele de sueño a Wakabayashi pero se dijo que en cuanto tuviera las llaves se echaría a descansar un buen rato para después hacerse cargo de todo lo demás, incluyendo eso de encontrarle más comida a su nuevo amigo.

Los departamentos 7-A y 7-B estaban ubicados en el último piso, uno frente al otro. Si bien la construcción no era de excesivo lujo como lo era el edificio de Genzo, sí era elegante y estaba pintada en colores suaves que le daban un aspecto acogedor al pasillo que conectaba ambas viviendas. El joven se acercó entonces a la puerta del 7-A y tocó con fuerza en un par de ocasiones; tras lo que le parecieron unos pocos segundos, le abrió una joven morena de ojos oscuros, cuyo largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Ella le sonrió con confianza y seguridad y él, sin saber por qué, se sintió repentinamente avergonzado.

–_Guten tag_ –saludó Genzo, siendo consciente de que debía verse fatal y quizás también hasta olía fatal, gracias a las horas de viaje y a su largo peregrinar–. Soy Genzo Wakabayashi, amigo de Elieth Shanks. Ella me ha dicho que pase aquí a recoger las llaves del departamento de enfrente.

–Claro, Wakabayashi, te estaba esperando –contestó la muchacha, muy sonriente y cordial. Ella salió del apartamento 7-A y cerró la puerta tras de sí, después de lo cual echó a andar hacia el 7-B para abrirlo e invitar a Genzo a entrar–. El departamento de Leo tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar, recién se acaba de asear hace un par de días así que debe de seguir en buenas condiciones.

–Gracias –dijo Wakabayashi, entrando al lugar junto con el gato, al que seguía llevando en brazos.

–Las cuentas de los servicios están pagadas así que no te faltará nada –continuó la chica, como si estuviese rentando el lugar–. Tiene televisión por cable e Internet, los cuales se comparten con el departamento en el que estoy y también hay refrigerador, horno de microondas y su estación de colada con lavadora y secadora. No te va a faltar nada, aquí estarás bien.

–Eso espero. –Él le sonrió tímidamente y suspiró.

El lugar era acogedor y se notaba que había sido decorado por un hombre con buen gusto: paredes de colores sobrios, muebles oscuros y prácticos, cuadros con fotografías a blanco y negro que mostraban escenas deportivas o de paisajes europeos; además, el lugar olía a naranja y cedro, una combinación bastante agradable para las fosas nasales.

–Por cierto, Eli me pidió que te diera esto. –La joven le ofreció un sobre, el cual Genzo tomó al creer que se trataba del dinero. Al ver al gato, ella añadió–: Aunque no me dijo que ibas a traer una mascota.

–Espero que eso no sea problema –comentó Wakabayashi, frunciendo el ceño.

–No, para nada, pero de haberlo sabido habría conseguido comida para gato –negó la muchacha, con tanta naturalidad que él le creyó.

–No te preocupes, ya comió y después le compraré algo más consistente. –Genzo le sonrió con más confianza, al notar que en los femeninos ojos color chocolate había todo menos recelo.

–De acuerdo. –La muchacha asintió y lo miró un momento con actitud pensativa antes de continuar–: Espera un momento, creo que tengo algo que te puede servir.

La joven salió del lugar y regresó a los pocos minutos con una bandeja cubierta en las manos, de la cual emanaba un sabroso olor. Ella se la ofreció a Genzo y éste la tomó con la mano que tenía libre. El minino, al percibir el aroma, se puso a olfatear el aire con inquietud contenida.

–Hace rato encargué comida y sobró bastante –explicó ella–. Puedes comértela, seguro que te gustará.

–¿No es para ti? –Genzo alzó las cejas en un gesto interrogativo.

–Sí y no –bufó la chica, frunciendo el ceño–. Había encargado comida para alguien que me dejó esperando pero como estoy segura de que ya no vendrá, puedes comértela pues yo ya he tomado mi porción.

–De acuerdo. –Él la miró con curiosidad–. Has sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de que no me conoces, señorita, te estoy agradecido en verdad.

–Eres amigo íntimo de Eli y de Karl, eso es suficiente para que te trate bien –respondió la muchacha, cálidamente–. Ella me ha contado además que no has tenido un buen día y sé lo que es eso. A veces, en situaciones así lo único que uno necesita es que alguien sea amable contigo y te dé de comer para sentir que el mundo no es tan miserable.

–Eso es exactamente lo que tú has hecho conmigo –replicó Genzo, sonriendo por tercera ocasión en ese día pésimo–. Pero sigo sin saber tu nombre.

–Me llamo Lily –aclaró ella, sonriendo–. Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en el departamento de enfrente. Por las mañanas trabajo y a veces también por las noches pero puedes aventar una nota por debajo de la puerta.

–De acuerdo, Lily. –Él pronunció su nombre muy despacio, pues todavía batallaba con la pronunciación de la letra "L" aunque llevara años viviendo en Alemania.

–Me voy para que descanses –se despidió Lily, no sin antes acariciar la cabeza del gato–. _Guten tag. _

Wakabayashi había tenido toda la intención de comerse la comida de la bandeja en cuanto Lily se marchara, pero una vez que estuvo a solas le cayó de golpe el cansancio acumulado. Él maldijo una vez más a los años que estaba por cumplir y se dirigió hacia la habitación, en donde se dejó caer sobre la cama tendida, quitándose únicamente los tenis. El gato se subió tras él, dio vueltas por aquí y por allá y al final acabó echándose junto a sus piernas. Genzo se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, no sin antes pensar que Lily tenía unos ojos color chocolate realmente hermosos.

_Me miraste y atrapaste mi corazón…_

* * *

**Notas:**

–_Captain Tsubasa_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©, incluyendo el padre y los hermanos de Genzo Wakabayashi pero sus nombres son idea original de Lily de Wakabayashi.

–Elieth y Leo Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

–Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

–Para las fechas en las que ocurre este fic todavía debería de estarse jugando la Bundesliga pero yo modifiqué eso por cuestiones de trama.

–Éste es el fanfic que escribo todos los años para el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, el cual se celebra el 7 de diciembre. Al igual que como hice el año pasado, dividí este fic en varios capítulos porque me quedó muy largo, los cuales iré publicando cada determinado tiempo.


	2. Yo que nunca en mi vida perdí el control

**Capítulo 2. Yo que nunca en mi vida perdí el control.**

Cuando Wakabayashi volvió a abrir los ojos ya había oscurecido y por un momento se sintió desorientado. No sabía si acababa de oscurecer o si estaba por amanecer, no recordaba en qué lugar se encontraba, no sabía ni siquiera qué día era y además un peso desconocido le oprimía el pecho. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su cerebro agotado tardó en reproducir la cinta de sus últimos recuerdos, siendo así como todo le cayó de golpe: cada uno de los miembros de su familia, incluyéndolo, estaban acusados de fraude y las cuentas bancarias e inmuebles que estuviesen a nombre de un Wakabayashi estaban momentáneamente incautados, así que por eso él estaba viviendo en un departamento prestado con un gato que se encontró en la calle.

– ¡Es verdad! –soltó Genzo, en voz alta–. ¿En dónde está ese gato?

Un par de luces verdes destellaron en la oscuridad sobre su pecho, justo encima del sitio en donde sentía la opresión. Genzo tomó su celular y encendió la lámpara, viendo sobre sí al felino, el cual era el causante de dicha opresión. Al ver que su nuevo humano estaba despierto, el minino maulló con protesta.

– Ah, aquí estás –le dijo Wakabayashi–. ¿No encontraste un mejor lugar en dónde dormir?

– ¡Miau! –replicó el gato, tras lo cual enseñó los dientes y se relamió los bigotes.

– Supongo que tienes hambre –continuó él, incorporándose–. Yo también.

Al revisar su teléfono, el portero vio que eran las siete de la mañana del día siguiente a su llegada a Alemania, así que había dormido más de doce horas corridas. Negándose a creer que eso era a causa del inminente "envejecimiento", el portero decidió levantarse para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Por fortuna, al menos todavía tenía la que se había llevado a México así que no tendría que tomar prestada la de Leo (la cual no le habría quedado de cualquier manera pues su amigo era más delgado, más alto y menos ancho de espalda que él), aunque tendría que enviarla a la lavandería cuanto antes. Tras haberse bañado, Genzo se despidió del gato y se marchó hacia la tienda de comestibles para surtirse de comida, no sin antes pasar a la gasolinera para llenar el tanque de su automóvil. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo en la tienda, se quedó parado sin tener una idea exacta de qué debía comprar, pues siempre había tenido a alguien que le hiciera las compras y que también le preparara la comida así que no sabía que llevarse. Tras pensarlo un rato, decidió tomar lo primero que se le antojara así que agarró una lata de anchoas, un paquete de donas, fideos secos, dos cebollas, un paquete de seis cervezas, un frasco de pimienta negra, tres sopas instantáneas de _ramens_, una curiosa versión de pan enlatado y un frasco de salsa de soya. Ya en el camino se le ocurrió que también necesitaba ciertos artículos de limpieza y se llevó tres paquetes de navajas para afeitar, un jabón y una botella en cuya etiqueta decía "shampoo". Justo antes de llegar a la caja, se acordó también de su nuevo amigo y adquirió un paquete de seis kilos de alimento seco para gato y una botella de leche. La cajera lo miró con extrañeza pero no le hizo ningún comentario sobre sus compras y Genzo regresó al departamento con la sensación de que acababa de entrar a un mundo nuevo y desconocido para él, pues durante toda su vida siempre tuvo a alguien que se hiciera cargo de esas tareas tan simples: de niño, era la servidumbre quien compraba todo lo indispensable; de adolescente, eran Mikami o los Draxler quienes lo hacían y cuando se fue a vivir solo, Genzo siempre le pagó a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de esas cosas para las que no tenía tiempo.

– Debí de haber puesto más atención cuando acompañé a Mikami a hacer las compras durante el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo en Hamburgo –suspiró Genzo.

Ya en el departamento, el gato lo recibió con maullidos que eran una mezcla de hambre e indignación. Genzo le sirvió una porción de comida para gatos en el primer plato que encontró y después recordó la comida que Lily le había dado el día anterior y que había dejado descuidadamente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Por fortuna para él, había estado haciendo frío durante toda la noche y por eso no se había echado a perder, así que Wakabayashi se dispuso a comérsela dentro del mismo empaque. El gato se acercó y, al oler el pollo que contenía la comida, se puso a maullarle a Genzo con mucha insistencia.

– Ya tienes tu comida y no has querido probarla –reclamó él, mirando el cuenco casi lleno de croquetas para gato.

El felino continuó insistiendo hasta que Genzo tomó una parte del pollo y se la dejó en el suelo, tras lo cual siguió comiéndose la pasta. Sin embargo, al considerar que estaba notoriamente fría, decidió meterla al horno de microondas que Leo tenía en la cocina, junto con el tenedor de metal que había sacado de algún cajón. Como era de esperarse, en cuanto el microondas comenzó a andar se escuchó un potente "¡BOOOM!", que hizo saltar a Genzo y que ocasionó que el gato saliera corriendo a esconderse en el primer hueco que encontró.

– ¡Wakabayashi! –gritó Lily desde afuera, al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta–. ¿Estás bien?

– Sí –respondió él, abriéndole la puerta–. Pero no sé qué ha pasado con el horno, ¡estalló de repente!

– ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó ella, regresando brevemente al espacio ubicado entre ambos departamentos, en donde había un extinguidor, para después entrar en la cocina. Sin embargo, todavía no había fuego, sólo muchas chispas y un intenso olor a quemado.

– Sólo metí a calentar la comida que me diste ayer –explicó Genzo, haciendo el intento de quitarle el extintor para evitar que Lily se expusiera–. Juro que eso fue todo.

– ¡Qué raro! –exclamó Lily, dándole el extinguidor a Genzo–. La charola se puede meter al microondas sin problemas.

Lily desconectó el aparato valiéndose de una cuchara enorme de madera que encontró en un cajón, tras lo cual dejaron de saltar chispas aunque el olor a quemado persistió. Una vez que se aseguró de que no habría fuego, la chica tomó una toalla y sacó lo que había dentro.

– ¿Metiste el plato con todo y tenedor? –Ella lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

– Pues sí –contestó Wakabayashi, con mucha naturalidad–. ¿Por qué?

– Ehm, ¿nadie te ha dicho que no se deben de meter cosas de metal ahí? –cuestionó Lily, tratando de contener la risa.

– Ah… pues no… –musitó el portero–. Bueno, creo que ahora ya me quedó claro que no lo puedo hacer.

Con este comentario, Lily no pudo controlarse más y se echó a reír; su risa era tan contagiosa que Genzo la imitó y sus carcajadas volvieron a espantar al gato negro, quien ya había salido de su refugio para inspeccionar la situación.

– De verdad que no creí que los futbolistas profesionales fuesen tan ignorantes en las cuestiones del hogar –comentó Lily, cuando se contuvo–. Voy a tener que darte un par de lecciones básicas de seguridad.

– Número 1: no metas metal al microondas –recitó Genzo, con la falsa expresión de un niño que recibe una lección–. Entendido.

– Número 2: no le quites un extintor a alguien si no sabes usarlo –continuó Lily, sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no sé usarlo? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

– Por la forma en cómo lo agarras –respondió ella–. Si te lo pasé fue porque estaba segura de que no lo iba a necesitar. Después te puedo enseñar a usarlo correctamente, algo me dice que es probable que lo vayas a necesitar en un futuro.

En ese momento Lily vio las bolsas de compra, esparcidas sobre las alacenas y la mesa de la cocina, y enarcó una ceja al visualizar su contenido.

– ¿Fuiste de compras? –inquirió, curiosa.

– Sí, hace rato –contestó Wakabayashi–. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Para qué compraste todo esto? –quiso saber Lily, al comprobar que los objetos que el portero había adquirido tenían poco sentido al ponerlos en conjunto.

– Para nada en específico, sólo compré lo primero que se me antojó –respondió Genzo.

– ¿Se te antojó comer cebolla? –inquirió Lily, tomando la bolsa que contenía el mencionado vegetal.

– Me gusta la cebolla –replicó Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Pensé que podría comerla con algún alimento.

– ¿Con las anchoas, por ejemplo? –Lily señaló la lata de anchoas.

– Podría ser –aceptó él.

– Hmmm. –Ella frunció el ceño–. Eso me recuerda... ¿Compraste pasta de dientes? Porque la vas a necesitar.

– No –negó Wakabayashi–. ¿No hay aquí?

– Lo dudo mucho, Leo se fue hace bastante tiempo –suspiró Lily–. ¿Y papel de baño?

– Tampoco –confesó Genzo, tras un ligero titubeo–. En el baño hay.

La realidad era que el portero no sabía si había papel higiénico o no, pero no quería confesarle a su vecina que los hombres no siempre se valen de esa herramienta de higiene cada vez que hacen sus necesidades.

– A lo mucho sólo quedará ese rollo, estoy casi segura de que Leo se llevó todo el papel consigo a África –replicó Lily–. Tampoco estás acostumbrado a hacer la despensa, ¿verdad?

– No. –Ahora sí que Genzo ya estaba francamente avergonzado.

– Se nota. –Ella continuó husmeando entre las bolsas–. Al menos trajiste un buen shampoo, aunque no creo que necesites este jabón antiacné pero servirá. ¿Sabes? Hoy es mi día libre, si quieres puedo acompañarte a comprar otras cosas que te serán más indispensables que un frasco de pimienta negra.

– Gracias, pero no quisiera molestarte –aseguró Genzo, a quien la idea de pasar más tiempo con la joven no le parecía mala.

– No es molestia, en verdad –aseguró Lily–. ¡Ah! Y también te diré en dónde hay una buena panadería, para que consigas pan decente.

– No es necesario, ya compré. –Genzo le mostró la lata de pan enlatado.

– ¿Pan enlatado? ¿De verdad? –Ella lo miró con escepticismo–. Y con respecto a la comida, estaba por prepararme una ensalada para almorzar, si quieres puedo hacer más para ti y de paso te enseño cómo hacerla.

– Hmmmm –titubeó Genzo, pues ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado por la situación en sí pero tenía que admitir que estaba muy perdido en eso de hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

– No hay algo de malo en reconocer que necesitas ayuda –lo animó Lily–. Lo malo es pretender que lo sabes todo y que lograrás hacerlo todo cuando es evidente que no es así, no tanto porque puedas destruir otra cosa sino también porque te estás poniendo en peligro.

(Querida Lily, estás hablando con Genzo Wakabayashi, él se pone en peligro nomás con salir a la calle)

– De acuerdo –exhaló Wakabayashi, dándose por vencido al mirar nuevamente el desastre que había hecho con el microondas–. Hasta ahora siempre había tenido quién hiciera las cosas por mí, las únicas veces en las que he usado un microondas es para cocinar palomitas de maíz. De verdad que no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo pero…

– Pero estás más perdido que Ryo Ishizaki en el área de penales –bromeó ella–. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a vivir como una persona normal.

– ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Qué buena comparación! –Genzo rio, muy complacido con la broma–. ¡Voy a decírsela a Ishizaki en cuanto tenga oportunidad! De acuerdo, tú ganas, con eso me has convencido ya.

En ese momento el gato reapareció, maullando como desesperado. Lily lo tomó en brazos y lo acarició, sorprendiendo mucho a Genzo pues el felino se restregó contra ella y correspondió con mucho agrado las caricias que le daba, ronroneando alegremente.

– Había escuchado decir que los gatos son animales ariscos –comentó él.

– Es un mito, son animalitos muy cariñosos –negó Lily–. Es cierto que no son tan exigentes de atención como los perros pero no por eso son ariscos. ¿Qué es lo que tienes, pequeño, que maúllas como desesperado?

– Creo que tiene hambre, aunque no entiendo por qué –fue Wakabayashi el que respondió, señalando el plato con croquetas–. Le llené el plato pero creo que no le gusta ese alimento.

– ¡Oh! –Lily, sin soltar al gato, se acercó al cuenco y analizó su contenido–. Eso es porque son croquetas para adulto y él todavía es un cachorro, le ha de resultar difícil comerlas.

– ¿Hay comida para gato por edades? –cuestionó el portero, asombrado.

– Pues sí –asintió ella, mirándolo con sorpresa–. ¿Qué comida le dabas antes?

– La verdad es que es la primera vez que le compro comida, no es mi gato –explicó él, incómodo–. Es un animal callejero, lo encontré metido en el motor de mi auto y decidí recogerlo aunque no sé exactamente por qué, sólo sé que no podía dejarlo a su suerte en el frío.

– Ah, ya entiendo. –Lily suavizó su expresión al sonreírle–. Quizás lo hiciste porque eres una buena persona, no cualquiera muestra sensibilidad ante un animalito que sufre.

– No es para tanto. –Genzo se encogió de hombros, preguntándose por qué volvió a sentirse apenado ante la sonrisa de admiración de la joven.

– Bueno, pues en mi opinión este ya es tu gato, aunque hay que llevarlo al veterinario para que lo analicen y lo vacunen –continuó Lily, acariciando aún al felino–. También habrá que bañarlo y ponerle un collar anti-pulgas, además de conseguirle comida adecuada para su edad pero eso podremos hacerlo después de almorzar. ¿Ya tiene nombre?

– Pues no he pensado en eso –contestó él, rascándose la cabeza–. Podría llamarlo _Neko._

– _¿Neko? _¿"Gato" en japonés? –Ella hizo una mueca de burla–. ¿Quién eres, Isabel Allende?

– ¿Quién? –Como era de esperarse, Genzo no entendió.

– Olvídalo –pidió Lily, avergonzada por su pulla nerd–. Lo que quise decir es que no tiene mucho sentido llamarle "gato" a un gato aunque sea en otro idioma, es como si a ti te hubieran nombrado "Humano".

– Humano Wakabayashi, eso habría sido por lo demás extraño. –El portero sonrió a medias–. De acuerdo, pensaré en otro nombre después.

– Si este pequeño fuera mío lo llamaría _Ángel_, creo que le va bien –comentó la chica, dejando el gato en el suelo–. ¿Me acompañan entonces a mi departamento para preparar el almuerzo?

– Por supuesto. –Genzo tomó al minino, a quien no le gustó tanto el cambio de brazos, y siguió a Lily hasta el departamento de enfrente.

Éste era una versión en espejo del de Leo, excepto porque era claramente evidente que estaba habitado por mujeres en vez de por hombres: la decoración era suave, moderna y fresca y estaba mucho más iluminado que el que ocupaba Genzo, aunque éste no supo definir por qué dado que tenía el mismo número de ventanas; un olor a vainilla inundaba el ambiente y había flores frescas en la mesa de la cocina, lo cual le daba un toque intenso de color. Genzo tomó asiento en una de las sillas tapizadas en color lila, temiendo romper cualquier cosa con tan sólo respirar fuerte.

– Me agrada este lugar –comentó él, mirando detenidamente a su alrededor–. No digo que el apartamento de Leo no me guste pero éste se ve más fresco.

– Son las flores, siempre alegran cualquier lugar –sonrió Lily.

Tal y como lo había dicho, Lily tenía ya una ensalada a medio preparar; mientras la terminaba, brevemente le dijo a Genzo cómo podría hacerla y qué ingredientes necesitaría, señalándole que incluso podría comprar el pollo ya cocinado para que no tuviera que ponerlo a cocer él.

– Si destruiste un microondas, tiemblo al pensar en qué harás con una estufa de gas –se burló ella con muchas ganas, aunque Genzo no se lo tomó a mal, estaba consciente de que se merecía eso y más–. También puedo enseñarte a preparar sándwiches, para que varíes un poco tu comida.

Tras terminar la ensalada, Lily tomó una porción de pollo que había separado y lo molió con un poco de caldo para dárselo al gato en un cuenco; el felino devoró la comida que se le puso enfrente y no levantó la cabecita del plato en un buen rato. Mientras Lily trabajaba y Genzo prestaba atención, éste le preguntó sobre su vida, a qué se dedicaba y qué estaba haciendo ahí, ya que de ella prácticamente sólo conocía su nombre. Lily le contó entonces que su apellido era Del Valle, que era mexicana pero que estaba por obtener la ciudadanía alemana pues llevaba varios años viviendo y trabajando como médico en Alemania.

– ¿Así que eres doctora? –cuestionó Genzo, asombrado–. ¡Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente!

– ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Lily, sin comprender–. ¿Nunca habías visto a una médico mujer o a una médica extranjera?

– A ninguna de las dos cosas. –Él se echó a reír, avergonzado–. Para mí, los doctores son hombres mayores y poco agraciados, he de decirlo, pues todos los que me han atendido han sido así.

– Vaya que te hace falta conocer el mundo –dijo ella, dejando la ensaladera en la mesa frente a él.

– Empiezo a darme cuenta de que así es, doctora Del Valle –aceptó Wakabayashi.

– No tienes por qué llamarme de una manera tan formal –pidió Lily, ruborizándose ligeramente–. Tú no eres uno de mis pacientes.

– De acuerdo, doctora –aceptó el portero, con una sonrisa traviesa.

– También eres bastante voluntarioso, ¿cierto? –Ella puso los ojos en blanco y después sonrió–. Bueno, puedes llamarme como quieras, señor Wakabayashi.

– Buena manera de regresar el balón de mi lado –admitió él.

No sabía si se debía a que no había probado comida decente en los últimos días o a que Lily en verdad cocinaba bien pero la ensalada le supo a gloria a Genzo. Él comió con muchas ganas y mantuvo la charla en temas triviales, entreteniendo a su anfitriona hablándole de sus partidos y de sus viajes, y si bien el portero sospechaba que ella tenía deseos de preguntar qué había llevado a alguien como él a terminar sin un centavo ni en dónde caerse muerto, se contuvo de no hacerlo por educación y Genzo se lo agradeció. También se dio cuenta de que Lily prácticamente estaba dejándolo entrar en su hogar y que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo en ayudarlo sin tener más voto de confianza que el saber que era un amigo muy cercano de Elieth y eso le sorprendió, aunque también le hizo darse cuenta de que ellas debían ser muy cercanas como para que Lily no se hubiese negado a ayudarla. Había muchas cosas que a Wakabayashi le habría gustado preguntarle pero, al igual que ella, se contuvo por cortesía, a pesar de que se notaba que cada uno quería averiguar más sobre el otro.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Lily le mostró a Genzo cómo usar el lavavajillas, una actividad que en sí no resultaba complicada, tras lo cual tomaron al gato, aún sin nombre, y salieron del departamento. Ella los guio por las calles de Múnich hasta una clínica veterinaria cercana, a donde acudieron como primera parada ya que Lily consideró que el minino tenía prioridad. El veterinario revisó al gato negro de pies a cabeza y concluyó que debía de tener unos cinco meses de edad y corroboró que se trataba de un macho; además, le aplicó las primeras vacunas y les recomendó a los jóvenes un jabón especial para matar a las pulgas, así como también le explicó a Genzo qué comida debía darle conforme fuera creciendo.

– ¿Alguna vez ha tenido mascotas? –preguntó el veterinario, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

– Sólo perros –contestó Genzo, acordándose de su ya fallecido y fiel _John_, el Akita Inu que tuvo en su infancia–. Nunca he tenido gatos.

– Bien, el ser dueño de un gato es muy diferente a ser el dueño un perro –comentó el especialista–. Mientras que los perros necesitan mucha atención, mucha comida y muchos paseos, los gatos son más independientes y suelen divertirse mucho por su cuenta, pero aún así deberá jugar con él durante una hora al día, más o menos. Además, la manera de educarlos también es distinta, le daré un folleto para que sepa qué hay que hacer con él.

– De acuerdo –aceptó Genzo, preguntándose en qué momento ese gato negro pasó a ser suyo de manera oficial.

– ¿Tiene nombre? –quiso saber el veterinario.

– Sí. Se llama _Tenshi_ –respondió el portero, casi sin pensarlo.

– Es un buen nombre –aprobó el hombre–. Los que terminan en "i" son más fáciles de aprender por parte del gato y tardará menos en empezar responder a él.

– ¿_Tenshi_? –preguntó Lily, mientras el veterinario anotaba los datos de su peludo paciente en una cartilla–. ¿Qué significa?

– "Ángel" en japonés –explicó Genzo, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Lily no entendió por qué, pero sintió que se ruborizaba y giró la cabeza para que él no lo notara. "Le puso una variante del nombre que yo escogí, no sé cómo tomarme eso", pensó, aunque después rectificó: "Bueno, no, no tengo por qué tomármelo de una manera en la que no es, simplemente le gustó el nombre y ya".

Cuando salieron de la veterinaria, _Tenshi _llevaba ya una placa con su nombre, colgada de un collar antipulgas; Genzo, además, había adquirido una cama para él, un arenero y una caja transportadora, así como platos adecuados para comida y agua ya que Lily le dijo que no era conveniente que siguiera usando la vajilla de Leo para alimentar a _Tenshi_.

– Te devolveré el dinero que me has prestado para pagar esto –aseguró Wakabayashi, cuando regresaron al auto.

– No te preocupes, no me hace falta y estoy segura de que si le comento a Eli que adoptaste a un gato, ella con gusto cooperará –replicó Lily–. ¡Adora los gatos!

– Lo sé, de hecho pensaba dejarle este amigo a ella –confesó Genzo, mientras el felino se hacía un ovillo en las piernas de la doctora.

– Creo que _Tenshi_ ya eligió a su amo y no es Eli –señaló Lily, risueña–. Es algo así como tu espíritu guía.

Después de esto, Lily llevó a Genzo a una tienda que estaba mucho más cerca al edificio de departamentos y que además resultaba más barata que la primera en donde él realizó sus anteriores compras. Curiosamente, en la entrada había compartimientos especiales en donde los clientes podían dejar a sus mascotas mientras hacían las compras y ahí depositaron a _Tenshi_, quien sólo los miró con desgana antes de hacerse un ovillo. Ya en la tienda, Genzo puso toda su atención a las lecciones que Lily le daba acerca de cómo adquirir una despensa decente. Ella incluso le dio sugerencias de cómo ahorrar dinero y de cómo no dejarse llevar por falsas ofertas o por productos muy caros que aparentaban ser baratos.

– La verdad es que esta experiencia la vas adquiriendo con el tiempo –comentó Lily–. Habrá ocasiones en las que crees que has conseguido una ganga hasta que te topas con una oferta mucho mejor.

– Nunca en mi vida he tenido que ahorrar dinero –confesó Genzo, mientras analizaba varias marcas de servilletas–. Me resulta difícil comenzar a hacerlo.

– Pero te acostumbrarás –le aseguró ella, suspirando–. Cuando pasas por una situación en la que tienes que ahorrar hasta el último centavo, deja de parecerte difícil el tener que estar comparando precios para elegir el producto que te convenga más.

Wakabayashi tuvo deseos de preguntarle a Lily si había estado en una situación similar a la que él se encontraba ahora pero no lo hizo; Lily lo miró como animándolo a hacer la pregunta pero al ver que él se contenía por discreción, volvió a soltar un gran suspiro.

– Sí, alguna vez pasé por eso, cuando recién llegué al país –declaró la doctora, tomando unas servilletas que no eran ni muy caras ni muy baratas–. No es fácil ser una extranjera en un país como Alemania pero por fortuna esos días quedaron atrás.

– No puedo estar más que de acuerdo con eso –comentó el portero, mirándola con intensidad.

– ¿Con qué cosa? –Lily parpadeó–. ¿Con que mis malos días quedaron atrás?

– Con que no es fácil ser un extranjero en Alemania –la corrigió él, en voz baja.

Entre ambos se estableció una conexión sutil pero patente e imposible de ignorar, algo que resultaba peculiar considerando que se encontraban en el pasillo de los productos de papel. Tras mirarse a los ojos durante algunos segundos, Lily sonrió y Genzo la imitó.

– Quizás podríamos hablar de eso después –sugirió ella, echando a andar–. A veces es bueno recordar nuestros orígenes.

– Seguro –aceptó él, curiosamente emocionado por la perspectiva de conocer a la doctora más a fondo.

Una vez que Lily se encargó de que a Genzo no le faltara lo más indispensable (incluyendo arena para gatos), ambos se dirigieron a las cajas para pagar las compras, tras lo cual recogieron a _Tenshi_ y regresaron al departamento. Lily se despidió entonces para dejar que sus vecinos se adaptaran a su nueva situación y Genzo decidió que ése era un buen momento para volverle a llamar a su hermano. No había pasado más que un día desde que habló con él por última vez pero estaba muy ansioso por saber si había alguna noticia nueva, la que fuera. Shuichi contestó con desánimo, con el tono de voz de un hombre al que estaban agobiándolo los problemas y Genzo se preocupó.

– Por tu manera de responder, mucho me temo que las cosas han empeorado –fue lo que comentó Genzo, tras saludar.

– Tal vez –fue la vaga respuesta de Shuichi–. Lo que me está agotando es que me ha costado trabajo el encontrar un alojamiento adecuado para Hotaru y los niños, ya no hablemos del dinero para mantenerlos.

– Lamento escuchar eso –dijo Genzo, con sinceridad. Al menos él estaba soltero y no dependían de su salario una esposa e hijos–. ¿Keiji está pasando por lo mismo?

– No tanto –negó Shuichi–. Recuerda que su esposa trabaja y a ella no le congelaron las cuentas así que ellos no han tenido tantos problemas como nosotros. ¿Qué hay de ti, conseguiste ayuda?

– Sí, por fortuna –contestó el portero–. Pude comunicarme con Elieth y me ha apoyado con dinero y alojamiento, ya que hasta mi departamento clausuraron. Por cierto, ¿has podido averiguar el por qué estoy tan involucrado si nunca he puesto un pie en la empresa?

– Sí, lo hice –admitió su hermano mayor–. Me parecía ilógico que te consideraran como potencial sospechoso así que hice algunas investigaciones y resulta que tú eres el más sospechoso de todos. Con eso de que eres deportista profesional y llevas años viviendo en el extranjero, te resultaría más fácil hacer lavado de dinero y desaparecer cualquier fortuna ilícita a través de bancos extranjeros.

– Es broma, ¿no? –gruñó Genzo–. Seguramente yo voy a estar a cargo de una gran operación internacional de lavado de dinero.

– Sólo te digo lo que me contó mi abogado –replicó Shuichi–. Y te recomendaría que buscaras al tuyo, sólo por si acaso.

– Lo haré –aseguró el portero, a sabiendas de que no lo haría–. Cualquier cambio que haya, avísame.

– Ya sabes que sí. –Shuichi suspiró–. Suerte.

Cuando colgó, Genzo se sintió más vacío e inquieto que antes, por obvias razones. ¿Así que él era un sospechoso potencial de estafa sólo por vivir en Alemania y ganar mucho dinero? A decir verdad, aunque su contrato era bueno, no lo era lo suficiente como para que se pudiera justificar un lavado de dinero a gran nivel. Quizás por esto es que él no consideró que fuese necesario contratar a un abogado, seguía creyendo firmemente que ese problema se resolvería por sí solo en unos cuantos días.

Así pues, sin tener otra cosa mejor qué hacer, el portero tomó el folleto que le diera el veterinario y lo leyó varias veces de principio a fin, sorprendiéndose de lo muy diferente que era tener un perro a ser el dueño de un gato. Con _John_ no le resultó muy difícil mantenerlo pero se debió a que la servidumbre de su casa en Japón le ayudó en muchas ocasiones a hacer las cosas más sucias, como limpiar sus excrementos, pero al menos _Tenshi_ no dejaría sus desechos corporales regados por todo el departamento. Tras comprobar que limpiar la caja de arena no sería tan difícil como creyó en un inicio, Wakabayashi decidió poner en práctica el segundo punto de la limpieza del gato: el baño. Según el tríptico, los felinos no se bañaban tan seguido como los perros, con hacerlo una vez al mes bastaría así que Wakabayashi creyó que sería buena idea hacerlo de una vez, aprovechando que había agua caliente y que contaba con un espacio cerrado para evitar que _Tenshi_ se enfriara. Sin embargo, Genzo otra vez se dejó llevar por sus ideas de dueño de perro y pronto aprendería de la peor manera posible que bañar a un gato es una tarea más propia de Hércules que de un humano común.

Hasta el departamento de Lily llegaron los gritos de dolor de Genzo y los maullidos desesperados de _Tenshi_, junto con ruidos de golpes; la joven, preocupada, corrió hacia el departamento 7-B y abrió la puerta, pues él había olvidado echar la llave. Lily siguió entonces los sonidos de protesta dados por el humano y por el gato hasta el baño, en donde encontró a un indignado _Tenshi_ empapado y a un gruñón Genzo, tan mojado como su contraparte felina. Lily tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al verlos, pues el baño parecía una zona de guerra.

– ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? –preguntó ella, acercándose.

– Estoy intentando bañar a _Tenshi_ –respondió Genzo, con mucha dignidad–. Pero al parecer él no está de acuerdo.

– ¡Es que bañar a un gato es cosa que se hace entre dos! –exclamó Lily, evitando que el gato se escapara–. ¡Tú sólo no podrás hacerlo!

– Cuando era niño yo solo bañaba a mi perro –se defendió Genzo, aunque después añadió–: Ya sé que un gato es diferente a un perro pero, ¡no creí que lo fuese tanto!

Riéndose al fin, Lily llevó a _Tenshi_ de regreso a la tina y ayudó a su dueño a acabar de bañarlo, pidiéndole que lo sujetara para que ella lo enjabonara y enjuagara. Una vez que el indignado animal quedó limpio, la doctora lo frotó con una toalla y después permitió que el propio gato terminara la labor de secar su pelaje usando su lengua.

– He visto vídeos en donde se seca a un gato con ayuda de una secadora para pelo –comentó Genzo, con curiosidad–. ¿Eso es posible?

– Dicen que esos gatos existen pero yo nunca me he topado con uno y soy la prueba viviente de que es mejor no intentarlo –aseguró Lily, mostrándole una cicatriz que tenía en la muñeca–. Alguna vez Elieth y yo intentamos hacer eso con _Káiser,_ uno de sus gatos, y no salimos bien paradas de esa situación.

– ¿De verdad? –Él miró la cicatriz y comprobó que tenía la misma forma que las heridas que acababa de hacerle _Tenshi–_. Déjame adivinar: ¿Son lesiones causadas por garras de gato?

– ¿Tú qué crees? –bufó ella, lo que hizo que Genzo se echara a reír.

Por segunda vez en el día, el portero había encontrado la manera de desahogar su estrés a través de una manera muy idiota. Y aunque Lily sabía que él se estaba riendo de ella, no pudo tomárselo a mal pues la risa de Genzo era profunda, clara y sincera, un sonido que resultó muy melodioso a sus oídos, así que al poco rato Lily lo secundó. Sin duda que debía tratarse de una postal curiosa: dos personas tumbadas en el suelo mojado de un baño, una de ellas arañada de pies a cabeza, pero el ambiente no podía ser mejor.

– Bien, será mejor que te cure esas heridas o se infectarán –dijo Lily, después de un rato.

– Te debo una, otra vez. –Genzo se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse–. Soy pésimo como dueño de un gato.

– Sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse –negó ella, sacando un botiquín de uno de los gabinetes del baño–. Son animalitos muy lindos, aunque si eres más del tipo "_dog person_", sí que te costará trabajo entender a _Tenshi._

– Soy más un tipo que prefiere a los perros, definitivamente –aceptó él–, pero de verdad que quiero llevarme bien con mi nuevo amigo así que me esforzaré más para convertirme en un buen dueño de gato.

– Así se habla –Lily sonrió, sacando una botella de Microdacyn, un potente antiséptico, del botiquín.

– Vaya, que no esperaba que este departamento estuviese equipado con un botiquín, aunque no debería de sorprenderme considerando que vive un médico aquí –se asombró Wakabayashi, al ver el dispensario.

Lily se dispuso entonces a curarle las heridas, explicándole al mismo tiempo que, cuando _Tenshi _volviera a arañarlo, lo único que tenía que hacer era lavarse con abundante agua y jabón, y aplicarse el Microdacyn después.

– Vas a tener que acostumbrarte –finalizó ella–. Cuando se tienen gatos, esto es cosa de todos los días.

– Estas heridas no son gran cosa –aseguró Genzo, sin inmutarse–. He pasado por cosas peores.

Una vez que ella acabó, él notó que su playera estaba mojada y sucia así que decidió cambiarse, quitándose la prenda delante de ella. Lily no pudo evitar acalorarse por ver a Wakabayashi sin camisa pero no hizo ningún comentario y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para evitar que él notara su turbación.

– Ya no tengo ropa limpia –expresó él, yendo hacia su habitación para colocarse la última de sus camisetas, sin darse cuenta del impacto que había causado en la doctora–. ¿Qué día viene la persona que se encarga de la lavandería?

– ¿Qué? Ah, no tenemos eso en este edificio –repuso Lily, abanicándose con el folleto de cuidado de gatos–. Hay una lavandería a un par de cuadras en donde podrían hacerse cargo de tu ropa aunque tendrías que llevarla tú. Sin embargo, si lo que quieres es ahorrar dinero puedo enseñarte a usar la lavadora y la secadora de Leo, no es difícil.

– De acuerdo –aceptó Genzo.

Tras una breve explicación, al joven le quedó en claro que usar una lavadora no era igual a echar a andar un reactor nuclear y la secadora no resultaba un reto peor así que decidió que al día siguiente aprovecharía para lavar toda su ropa. Eso de ser "amo de casa" no estaba resultando tan difícil como creyó en un inicio aunque seguía sintiéndose extraño. De cualquier manera, Wakabayashi no tenía más opción así que de nada le serviría protestar o quejarse por el imprevisible rumbo que había tomado su vida de manera tan repentina.

"Aunque tengo que admitir que, si no fuese por la doctora, yo estaría muy perdido", pensó Genzo, cuando ella se marchó. "No sé qué la ha impulsado a soportar todos mis errores y a ayudarme a corregirlos pero en verdad que se lo agradezco…".

Ya por la noche, Lily recibió una llamada de Elieth, quien estaba ansiosa por enterarse de qué estaba ocurriendo con Genzo. La doctora, sin embargo, primero le preguntó cómo estaba pasándola en Dubái, a lo que Elieth respondió con cierta frustración.

– Todo estaría muy bien si no fuera porque la zona es un caos por culpa de la visita de un príncipe saudí –narró la francesa–. Mark Owairan, creo que se llama.

– ¿Mark Owairan? ¿No es ése el príncipe que juega fútbol? –preguntó Lily, curiosa.

– Ése mismo –suspiró Elieth–. Si no fuera por él, Dubái sería un poco mejor. Pero en fin, ¿vas a contarme cómo le está yendo a Genzo?

Lily le relató entonces todos los pormenores ocurridos con el portero sin omitir ningún detalle, ni siquiera la parte en donde él destruyó el microondas de Leo. Debido a que no había pasado a mayores, la doctora relató el asunto sin darle mucha importancia pero Elieth, como era de esperarse, se escandalizó por ello.

– ¡Válgame! ¿Alguno resultó lesionado? –preguntó la francesa, muy preocupada–. ¿Llamaron a los bomberos, a Protección Civil, a la policía?

– No fue para tanto, Gatita –respondió Lily, riéndose–. Por fortuna pude desconectar el aparato a tiempo y no pasó a mayores. Pero sin duda que Leo necesitará un microondas nuevo, el anterior quedó inservible.

– Genzo se pasa de idiota, voy a llamarle ahora mismo para reclamarle –refunfuñó Elieth.

– ¡No! No lo hagas o sabrá que te lo conté –pidió Lily, inmediatamente–. No quiero que piense que soy una chismosa.

– De acuerdo –suspiró Elieth–. ¡Pero más le vale ya no cometer tantos errores tan estúpidos! ¿Cómo no va a saber que no se deben de meter cosas de metal a ese tipo de hornos?

– Y deberías de haber visto las cosas que compró, no sé en qué estaba pensando –continuó Lily–. Aunque bueno, eso no me sorprende mucho, por regla general los hombres no saben gran cosa sobre hacer las compras. Tiene suerte de ser atractivo, al menos.

– ¿Así que lo consideras atractivo? –cuestionó la francesa, con malicia–. ¿Y qué, ya por eso estás actuando tan amable con él y vas a hacerle todo?

– ¿Qué? –Lily se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho–. ¡Yo no dije eso ni tampoco voy a hacerle todo sólo por eso que no dije!

– Vaya, vaya, mira nada más, que Karl se va a reír cuando le diga que consideras que Genzo es atractivo. –Elieth se rio con muchas ganas–. Va a pensar lo mismo que yo: ¡Que necesitas lentes!

– ¿Sabes qué? No te escucho –mintió Lily, tras lo cual se puso a hacer ruidos extraños–. _¡Fuooosh! _Se oye mucha estática, debe ser porque estás en Dubai… _¡Shuuush!_

– No te hagas, que yo te oigo perfectamente bien –replicó Eli, ácida.

– ¡Nooo teee oigooo! –continuó la doctora, sin dejar de hacer ruidos raros–. ¡Adiós, Gatita, cuídate y salúdame a Karl!

Sin esperar contestación, Lily cortó la llamada y suspiró.

– ¡No estoy ayudando a Genzo Wakabayashi porque crea que es atractivo sino porque temo que se mate en el proceso de vivir como persona normal y que me lleve a mí en el proceso! –le espetó Lily a su teléfono, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba–. ¡Vaya estupidez!

Por supuesto, una parte de ella sabía que estaba mintiendo.

* * *

**Notas:**

– Mark Owairan es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi y aparece en el manga _Captain Tsubasa World Youth_, siendo el príncipe heredero de Arabia Saudita y el capitán de la selección de fútbol del mismo país.

– _Káiser_ es el gato mascota de Elieth Shanks y fue creado por Elieth Schneider.

– En el libro _"El amante japonés", _de la chilena Isabel Allende, la protagonista tiene un gato que se llama _Neko_, de ahí el chiste de Lily que Genzo no entiende.

– Wakabayashi es uno de los poquísimos personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ que posee una mascota canónica, su perro _John_, y no lo veo teniendo gatos pero _Tenshi_ es una versión felina de él mismo, su representación del anime _Captain Tsubasa 2018_.


	3. Lo que espero está por suceder

**Capítulo 3. Lo que espero está por suceder. **

Genzo consideró que llamarle a Shuichi por tercera ocasión sería meterle presión, pues dudaba que en tan poco tiempo se hubiesen arreglado las cosas así que optó por mensajearse con Keiji, porque hasta las llamadas de larga distancia tenía que escatimar si no deseaba acabarse en cuestión de días el dinero que le había prestado Elieth. Keiji se mostraba más optimista que su hermano mayor, al grado de que fue él quien le llamó por teléfono a Genzo pues no quería comunicarse por Whastapp, pero quizás se debía a que su vida no había sufrido modificaciones considerables dado que su pequeña familia y él se mudaron con el hermano de su esposa, además de que ésta continuaba aportando su salario a la familia y por tanto no tenían carencias económicas. Keiji, como era de esperarse, quiso saber cómo estaba arreglándoselas su hermano menor y Genzo le contó lo que ya le había dicho a Shuichi sobre la ayuda que le prestó Elieth y añadió un comentario acerca del enorme apoyo que estaba recibiendo de parte de la amiga extranjera de ésta.

– Sin embargo, eres contador de la empresa –le dijo Genzo, sorprendido de que su hermano se tomara las cosas con calma–. ¿No te inquieta que vayan tras de ti antes que de cualquier otro?

– El que nada debe, nada teme –respondió Keiji, sabiamente–. Yo no he hecho malversación de fondos, no tienen por qué culparme de algo que no hice.

– Tienes razón en eso –admitió Genzo, admirado–. Es bueno que te lo tomes con tanta tranquilidad.

– Así es. Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo –aconsejó Keiji–. No encontrarán nada contigo y te dejarán en paz en algún momento.

– Supongo que sí –suspiró el portero–. En fin, me da gusto saber que no estás pasándola tan mal.

– Y tú tampoco, por lo que me has contado –señaló Keiji, con cierta burla–. No sabía que te gustaran las extranjeras aunque, considerando que llevas mucho tiempo viviendo fuera de Japón, no debería de sorprenderme.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –espetó Genzo, sin querer comprender.

– De esa doctora amiga de Elieth –respondió Keiji y se echó a reír–. Se nota que te está cayendo de maravillas que te ayude a adaptarte a tu nueva vida.

– No entiendo tu comentario –aseguró Genzo, sintiéndose avergonzado. En ese momento, _Tenshi _perseguía una pequeña pelota de goma, con la gracia de una pantera en miniatura–. Ella sólo está siendo amable y yo sólo estoy siendo agradecido.

– Sí, hermano, como digas. –Keiji rio más fuerte–. No niego que es altamente probable que esa pobre doctora esté evitando que hagas volar el edificio porque dudo mucho que sepas cómo funciona una estufa así que no la culpo, pero tú no te escuchas particularmente desinteresado cuando hablas de ella, casi hasta parece que te equivocas a propósito para verla.

– Eres un idiota y de los grandes –replicó Genzo, enfurruñado, a lo que Keiji respondió con más carcajadas.

– Sabes que tengo razón, pero si fuera tú optaría por invitarla a salir o al menos trataría de reunirme con ella en una situación que no requiera que me salve el trasero –continuó Keiji.

– Imbécil –resopló el portero, más avergonzado si era posible.

Sin embargo, cuando colgó el teléfono Genzo se sintió más animado, quizás porque Keiji le había infundido parte de su optimismo. Por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo con su teoría de que estaba cometiendo errores a propósito para ver a la doctora Lily, aunque tuvo que admitir que hablar con ella era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía su actual vida. Ella y _Tenshi_, pues Wakabayashi tenía que reconocer también que, sin el gato, se habría sentido muy solo.

Decidido a demostrar que no era un desastre como Keiji aseguraba, Genzo se enfocó en lavar la ropa. La noche previa, Lily había tenido el detalle de revisar la mayoría de sus prendas por si alguna se arruinaba con el lavado casero y, dado que no era así, Wakabayashi se sintió con la confianza de ponerla en la máquina, incluyendo un suéter que encontró en la cajuela del auto y que debió de olvidar en algún momento pues no se lo había llevado consigo a México. _Tenshi _lo contemplaba con su curiosidad innata y Genzo le devolvió una mirada malvada.

– ¿Te meto a ti también ahí? –preguntó, burlonamente–. No, eres capaz de destrozar el aparato con tus garras si lo hago.

Sin embargo, una vez más Wakabayashi habría de comprobar que para hacer las tareas del hogar se necesitaba un poco más que buena voluntad. Si bien no hizo un desastre con la lavadora en sí, no separó las prendas por colores y una camiseta roja terminó despintando y manchando la ropa blanca; además, el suéter que encontró en la cajuela era de lana y se arruinó en la secadora, encontrándose que, gracias a esto, su suéter de tamaño grande había quedado reducido a uno que podría venirle bien a un niño.

– De acuerdo, esto va a resultar un poco más complicado de lo que pensé, _Tenshi_ –dijo Genzo, mostrándole la ropa al gato–. ¿Quieres un suéter, por cierto?

Por si fuera poco, creyendo que cualquier jabón bastaba para echar a andar el lavavajillas, Wakabayashi utilizó el mismo detergente que usó para la ropa, ocasionando que se formara una abundante cantidad de espuma que se desparramó por el suelo de la cocina. _Tenshi_, tomando el asunto como si fuese un juego, patinó sobre el jabón y dejó sus huellas bien marcadas sobre el linóleo, resbalando por aquí y por allá como si se encontrara en una pista de hielo.

Si otro que no fuera Genzo hubiese estado en esta situación, se habría lamentado de su mala suerte, de su estupidez o de ambas cosas, dándose por vencido al verse sobrepasado por algo tan simple como lo era lavar los trastes, pero tratándose de alguien con el pensamiento de Wakabayashi, éste únicamente se encogió de hombros y se puso a buscar la mejor manera de corregir su desastre, usando más su lógica que sus escasos conocimientos en limpieza, lo cual le ayudó mucho más que si tuviera una vasta experiencia aseando pisos. Una vez que se aseguró de que _Tenshi_ ya no se resbalaba por el piso y que el lavavajillas no se había arruinado (por fortuna para Leo, cuyo departamento amenazaba con desaparecer), Genzo se dispuso a clasificar su ropa de acuerdo a lo maltratada que había quedado; para su fortuna, descontando el suéter ninguna de sus prendas se arruinó completamente, la mayoría de ellas estaba todavía presentable aunque sería necesario que consiguiera un par de camisas más y otros tantos suéteres dado que, tras haber intentado probarse la poca ropa que Leo dejó en los cajones, Wakabayashi comprobó que no le quedaba. Revisando sus cuentas, Genzo determinó que le quedaban los suficientes euros para comprar algunas prendas sin devastar su presupuesto, siempre y cuando las consiguiera en una tienda de segunda mano pues no podría adquirir cosas nuevas. Era cierto que Elieth le daría a Genzo todo el dinero que necesitaba siempre y cuando él se lo pidiera, pero el orgullo del portero le impedía solicitarle más del que ya le había prestado y decidió que tendría que sobrevivir con lo que tenía.

– No sé cómo es que la gente logra subsistir con un salario tan ajustado –le comentó Genzo a _Tenshi_–. Yo no llevo mucho tiempo sin dinero y ya estoy desesperándome un poco.

Su primera intención fue preguntarle a la doctora Del Valle si conocía alguna tienda de segunda mano pero lo detuvo el recuerdo de las burlas de Keiji. ¿De verdad no podía hacer nada por su cuenta sin tener que consultarlo primero con ella? Genzo Wakabayashi podía ser muchas cosas pero ser dependiente de alguien no era una de ellas así que decidió que resolvería esa cuestión sin necesidad de acudir en busca de su vecina del departamento de enfrente. No fue tan difícil para el portero encontrar por su cuenta lo que necesitaba, bastó con hacer una búsqueda sencilla en su _Smartphone: _había una tienda de segunda mano en otro distrito diferente pero no le resultaría difícil el movilizarse hasta allá si utilizaba su automóvil.

– Aunque también voy a tener que comenzar a ahorrar la gasolina si no quiero salirme del presupuesto –dijo Genzo, en voz alta–. Supongo que tendré que usar el _U-bahn_ como hace todo el mundo.

Wakabayashi decidió, sin embargo, que iría a dicha tienda al día siguiente pues no sólo había tenido que recoger el desastre del lavavajillas sino que también tuvo que limpiar el arenero de _Tenshi_, además de alimentarlo y prepararse su propia cena (sin destruir otro aparato de cocina en el proceso), por lo que cuando acabó se sintió tan cansado que se dijo que podía dejar el asunto de comprar ropa para después. Cuando se acostó a dormir, Genzo no pudo evitar formular una queja al respecto:

– Mantener limpia una casa es algo verdaderamente agotador –resopló–. ¿Cómo es que hay personas que pueden hacerlo a diario?

Pero al menos pudo salir del aprieto sin pedirle ayuda a la doctora Del Valle, lo cual le causó sentimientos encontrados: por una parte, podría decirle a Keiji que había conseguido salir adelante por sí mismo, pero por otro se dio cuenta de que extrañaba la voz y la presencia de Lily, ella tenía la extraña cualidad de iluminar el sitio en el que se encontraba con su optimismo y su alegría innatas, dos cualidades muy características de la gente latina. Genzo pensó que eso le iba muy bien a alguien que tenía la difícil profesión de ayudar y aceptó también que él era completamente opuesto en ese sentido, por lo que no entendía el por qué _Tenshi_ prefirió quedarse a su lado en vez de irse con ella.

"Supongo que este gato es masoquista", pensó Wakabayashi, antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, tras consumir un frugal desayuno, Genzo salió a hacer las actividades que tenía programadas, decidiendo dejar a _Tenshi_ encerrado en el departamento dado que no creía que la tienda de segunda mano aceptara animales, además de que el gato ya había agarrado su suéter de lana encogido como cama y estaba cómodamente dormido sobre él. Wakabayashi nunca había ido al distrito en donde se encontraba la tienda pues era una zona en la que no tenía nada qué hacer así que no sabía bien cómo llegar, de manera que dejó que el Google Maps lo guiara. _Casualmente_, la guía lo llevó por un camino que pasaba por el Hospital Universitario de Múnich, mismo en donde trabajaba la doctora Del Valle. En ese momento había un tráfico considerable y Genzo se vio obligado a conducir más despacio e incluso detenerse durante algunos minutos, por lo que durante un buen rato tuvo un amplio panorama de las afueras del hospital. Al principio no vio algo que llamase su atención, sólo había gente entrando y saliendo como de costumbre, pero al poco rato los ojos del japonés captaron una figura conocida.

"Sí, bueno", pensó Wakabayashi. "Sería demasiada _casualidad_ que justamente ahora que voy pasando por aquí ella decidiera salir del hospital, considerando que debe de haber cientos de médicos laborando ahí y que yo pude haber pasado por aquí en cualquier otro momento".

Pero sí, a pesar de que las probabilidades de que ese escenario se diera eran escasas, sin duda que la mujer que estaba a las afueras del hospital era la doctora Del Valle. Su largo cabello castaño era inconfundible, Wakabayashi dudaba que hubiese otra persona en todo Múnich que tuviera la cabellera de ese largo y de ese color.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un mal fic de romance?", se burló Genzo, esbozando una sonrisa irónica. "Bien, pues yo no creo en las casualidades".

Tras pensar esto, el joven orilló el vehículo y se estacionó en una zona en donde estaba seguro de que no estorbaría. Desde ahí vio cómo Lily hablaba con un hombre alto y de piel oscura, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una bien cuidada barba de candado y quien seguramente también era médico pues portaba una bata blanca. El doctor se acercaba a ella en actitud de coqueteo evidente, tomando a la joven de la cintura para intentar atraerla hacia él pero Lily lo esquivaba con una sutil firmeza. Sí, ella se tardaba en esquivarlo, como si el coqueteo no le desagradara _tanto, _pero lo esquivaba al fin y al cabo. El flirteo continuó durante varios minutos hasta que Lily pareció cansarse y lo cortó definitivamente. El médico de piel oscura todavía le rogó a la doctora por varios minutos más, tras lo cual se encogió de hombros y se metió al hospital. Lily echó a andar con paso veloz, casi como si estuviese enojada, sin mirar a ninguna parte en específico y Genzo se dijo que ése era el mejor momento para actuar, si es que quería hacer algo. Así pues, él encendió el auto y manejó con lentitud para quedar a la altura de la molesta muchacha.

– _Servus! (¡Hola!) _–gritó Wakabayashi, tras abrir la ventanilla del lado del pasajero–. ¿Necesita que la lleve, doctora?

– ¡Ah, Wakabayashi! –Ella pareció sorprenderse, aunque su sonrisa al verlo fue auténtica–. ¡No esperaba verte por aquí!

– Una afortunada _casualidad_, realmente –aceptó Genzo, aparcando el auto junto a la acera–. Sube, puedo llevarte.

– Gracias –sonrió Lily, tras lo cual abrió la puerta del lado de pasajero–. ¿Saliste de compras?

– Algo así, voy a una tienda de ropa de segunda mano –contestó él, evitando mirarla a la cara.

– ¿De verdad? –cuestionó la doctora–. ¿Necesitas ropa?

Wakabayashi no tuvo más remedio que contarle el suceso con sus prendas y con el lavavajillas, esperando que ella no se riera mucho. Sin embargo, Lily no parecía divertida sino culpable aunque él no entendía el por qué.

– Se me olvidó decirte que la ropa no se lava junta, se debe de separar en color y en prendas blancas o corres el riesgo de que te pase lo que te pasó –comentó Lily–. Lo siento, debí de haber pensado en eso considerando que nunca antes en tu vida habías lavado tu propia ropa.

– En realidad no es culpa tuya y lo sabes –negó Genzo–. Bastante hiciste con enseñarme lo más básico.

– Aún así me siento mal. –Ella esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada–. Lo que no entiendo es lo del lavavajillas. ¿Usaste el jabón especial?

– ¿Hay un jabón especial para eso? –Genzo enarcó las cejas–. Creí que cualquiera serviría y le puse el detergente líquido con el que lavé la ropa.

– No, hay que ponerle un jabón específico o se creará mucha espuma –explicó Lily, riéndose–. Dentro de las cosas que compramos venía una caja de plástico con cápsulas de detergente para lavavajillas, una verde.

– ¡Ah! ¿Para eso era? –cuestionó el portero, sorprendido–. Pensé que sólo era otra variante del jabón para la ropa.

– Ya veo. –La doctora hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no seguir riéndose–. Bien, pues no, para cada cosa se necesita un detergente específico.

– Creo que es buen momento para empezar a leer las etiquetas de los productos –opinó él–. ¡Vaya que tengo mucho que aprender!

A pesar de que la plática había calmado los ánimos de Lily, se notaba que ella estaba enojada y Genzo estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué le sucedía. El joven estaba seguro de que el doctor de piel oscura había tenido mucho que ver y se dio cuenta de que el asunto también estaba molestándolo a él, de una manera en la que no debía hacerlo.

_"No preguntes. No lo hagas. No es tu asunto", _le dijo su fría voz interior_._

"No pienso hacerlo", se replicó Genzo a sí mismo. "Como bien dices, no es mi asunto".

– Por cierto, no sabía que tienes novio –soltó Wakabayashi, menos de un segundo después de que tuvo lugar esa conversación en su cabeza.

– No tengo –negó la doctora, confundida–. ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Por el médico que estaba hablando contigo hace rato –continuó él–. Parece que es alguien cercano a ti, a juzgar por la forma en la que te trató.

– ¿Hablas de Dion? –Lily levantó una de sus cejas–. No es mi novio, aunque no negaré que quiere serlo.

– ¿De verdad? –Wakabayashi mantuvo la vista fija en el camino.

– Odio decir que es complicado porque ninguna relación debería de serlo, pero lo es –bufó ella, dejando en evidencia que Dion era la causa de su malestar–. Sé que le gusto, aunque suene egocéntrico decirlo, y él me gusta…ba, pero es del tipo de hombres que no se le niegan a ninguna mujer, no sé si sabes a qué me refiero.

– No exactamente –negó Genzo, tratando de mantenerse impasible.

– Es del tipo de hombre que le coquetea a todas las mujeres –explicó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Aunque esté con una él le sigue hablando bonito a todas y siempre está dispuesto a consolar a cualquiera que se lo pida. ¿Recuerdas que el día que llegaste, te dije que había pedido comida para alguien que me dejó plantada? Pues fue Dion, no llegó a comer conmigo porque se quedó consolando a una enfermera que se peleó con su novio. Y yo la verdad no puedo lidiar con eso, no soy mujer que comparta a su hombre con cualquiera así que prefiero retirarme ahora que hay oportunidad, sé que voy a cometer un error si acepto sus pretensiones.

– Haces bien –opinó Genzo, decidiendo que el doctor Dion le caía mal–. ¿Y qué quería entonces ahora?

– Pues recompensarme por lo de esa ocasión –refunfuñó Lily–. Casi me convence pero logré enviarlo de paseo.

– De haberlo sabido, le habría dejado ir el auto encima –replicó Genzo, con mucha seriedad.

Ella lo miró para ver si estaba hablando en serio, a lo que él respondió con una media sonrisa. Lily entonces no pudo evitar reírse y Genzo la secundó, cambiando por completo el ánimo del ambiente. La doctora le dijo que lo acompañaría a la tienda de ropa de segunda mano y él aceptó, a pesar de que en su mente seguían resonando las palabras de burla de Keiji.

En Alemania, las tiendas de ropa de segunda mano son algo bastante común y están dirigidas principalmente a personas que no pueden costearse ropa nueva debido a su situación económica; ahí van a parar las prendas en buen estado que gente de altos recursos ya no desea, las cuales se pueden comprar por un precio bastante menor a lo que costaron siendo nuevas. Wakabayashi tenía conocimiento de estas tiendas porque en varias ocasiones donó la ropa que ya no quería a ellas, de manera que le resultaba irónico que ahora tuviese que acudir a una, no a regalar sino a comprar. Lily comentó que ella había adquirido varias prendas en esa tienda y que solía tener ropa de buena calidad, lo cual hizo que Genzo se sintiera menos avergonzado, a pesar de que en realidad no tenía por qué estarlo. Después de husmear por un rato, Wakabayashi encontró algunas camisas de su talla y algunos suéteres que le agradaron, y Lily gustosa le dio su opinión sobre las prendas escogidas.

– El rojo y el azul marino te van bastante bien –juzgó ella, quitándole de las manos una camisa hawaiana que había tomado él y pasándole una de cuello alto, sin adornos y de color azul oscuro.- La combinación de colores tan contrastantes sólo queda bien si piensas ir a la playa pronto, sobre todo si son de manga corta, pero dado que estamos en Alemania y es invierno, te conviene algo que te cubra más.

– Supongo que tienes razón, debería de conseguir ropa más abrigadora –admitió Genzo, reconociendo que la camisa azul no le iba mal.

De manera sutil, Lily fue dándole consejos sobre qué prendas se le veían bien y cuáles era mejor no tomar, mismos que él aceptó sin rechistar ya que realmente le daba igual qué ropa llevara puesta; al final, Genzo se sintió aliviado al ver que el monto total era menor al esperado y se felicitó por no haberse excedido a pesar de que tuvo ganas de hacerlo. Cuando regresaron al edificio de departamentos, Lily lo invitó a comer pero Wakabayashi declinó la oferta, diciéndole que necesitaba aprender a valerse por sí mismo en ese aspecto, algo en lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo.

– De cualquier manera, si necesitas consejos, háblame –le dijo la doctora, antes de desaparecer en su departamento.

Sin embargo, era casi seguro que él no los necesitaría. Genzo Wakabayashi podía cometer un error una vez pero no lo haría dos veces: dado que de todas formas no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, él se puso a buscar recetas por Internet que no resultaran complicadas de realizar y que no requirieran ingredientes caros (el portero estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que podía costar un vegetal); así también, agarró todos los frascos que había en el departamento y se puso a leerlos a conciencia para enterarse de la utilidad de cada cosa y no volver a cometer errores de novato. También buscó información en Internet sobre gatos y resolvió que armaría algunos rascadores para evitar que _Tenshi_ continuara destrozando los muebles de Leo, así como también le conseguiría algunos juguetes baratos para que se entretuviera.

De esta manera, conforme fue pasando el tiempo Genzo fue adaptándose cada vez mejor a su nuevo estilo de vida, entendiendo lo que Lily había querido decirle con eso de que la experiencia y el tiempo lo convertirían en un comprador experimentado. Adquirió la costumbre de ir de compras cuando salía a correr, así encontraba el mercado casi vacío y con productos frescos, además de que ahorraba gasolina. Un día incluso se atrevió a invitar a comer a Lily con una receta que había preparado para sí mismo y que le salió relativamente bien, lo cual ella aceptó agradecida pues justamente Genzo le hizo el ofrecimiento en un día en que la doctora había regresado muy cansada del hospital. Ella no pudo evitar notar los enormes progresos que su vecino había tenido en esos días y se lo hizo saber.

– Debo decir que no lo habría logrado los primeros días sin ti –señaló él, ciertamente agradecido–. Eres una persona muy paciente.

– Síguelo repitiendo y tal vez me la crea –rio ella–, pero me da gusto ver que _Tenshi _y tú se han acoplado bien a vivir juntos.

Fue en ese momento en donde Genzo le contó a Lily el por qué estaba en esa situación tan precaria, dado que consideró que ella merecía conocerla. La doctora lo escuchó con suma atención sin intervenir más que para aclarar algunas dudas; cuando él acabó con su explicación, que fue más bien escueta, ella lo miró con una expresión preocupada.

– ¿No has pensando en conseguir un abogado? –preguntó Lily, sin ambages.

– No lo considero necesario –respondió Genzo–. Como bien ha dicho mi hermano Keiji, no soy culpable y por tanto no tengo por qué preocuparme.

– Aún así sería conveniente que consideraras tener un respaldo legal, por cualquier cosa. –Ella se encogió de hombros–. Por supuesto, sólo tú sabes lo que es mejor para ti pero no te confíes demasiado, nunca sabes con qué nueva sorpresa te puedas topar un día de éstos.

Pronto Genzo se daría cuenta de que Lily tenía un poder de clarividencia que sólo podía atañérsele a su condición de mujer. En cualquier caso, la conversación después se desvió hacia México, cuando Wakabayashi comentó que no se enteró del problema legal en el que estaba envuelta su familia porque había viajado hacia ese país para jugar un partido. Lily, obviamente, saltó al escuchar que Genzo Wakabayashi había estado en su tierra natal y ambos se pusieron a hablar sobre la Ciudad de México, sobre los lugares que él alcanzó a visitar durante su corta estancia y también sobre el imponente Estadio Azteca, en donde la Selección de México no perdía más que en ocasiones muy contadas.

– En los últimos minutos, tus compatriotas consiguieron anotarme el gol del empate –señaló Wakabayashi, de buen humor–. No me queda duda de que los mexicanos son una raza que sabe pelear.

Lily sonrió para agradecerle el cumplido. Genzo comenzaba a aceptar que le gustaba esa sonrisa y esa sensación de tranquilidad que ella le brindaba. Cada día refulgía más como un pequeño sol en medio de su inestabilidad pero él no terminaba de aceptar cuánto había comenzado a interesarse por ella, o por lo menos no lo haría ese día, en donde ambos continuaron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Lily tuvo que retirarse pues debía revisar unos expedientes antes de dormir. Antes de irse, la mexicana le prometió que después prepararía algo para él para pagarle la cena, a pesar de que Genzo aseguró que si la invitó a comer fue para agradecerle por la ayuda que le estaba dando; sin embargo, él ansiaba que ella de todos modos cumpliera su oferta porque así tendría otra oportunidad para verla. Wakabayashi no se dio cuenta de cuánto había comenzado a interesarle la doctora Del Valle como mujer sino hasta dos noches después, cuando la escuchó llegar en compañía de alguien que, sin lugar a dudas, era un hombre, un hombre con un marcado acento francés.

Genzo había estado toda la tarde jugando con _Tenshi_ y una pelota. Él ya había aprendido que los juegos con ese gato eran diferentes a los que solía tener con _John, _pues con éste Genzo le lanzaba la pelota y el can se la traía, mientras que con _Tenshi_ tenía que esperar a que el felino jugara un rato con ella antes de que el juguete cayera cerca de Wakabayashi, momento en que él aprovechaba para agarrarlo y volverlo a lanzar. Además, con _Tenshi _se exponía también a que sus dientes y/o garras acabaran incrustados en sus dedos, pues el gato era muy dado a morder y a arañar cuando estaba contento. En eso estaba cuando escuchó voces en el descanso que había entre ambos departamentos y, al asomarse, Genzo vio a Lily en compañía de Dion. Ellos venían hablando a grandes voces; a juzgar por el tono, parecía que estaban discutiendo por alguna cuestión.

– Te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras –decía Lily, fastidiada.

– Claro que es necesario –replicó Dion–. Todavía no me has perdonado por lo de la otra vez.

– Ya te perdoné –aseguró ella–. Eso no significa que voy a volver a caer en otra de tus trampas.

– ¿Tú, otra vez? –murmuró Wakabayashi en voz baja, antes de salir y decir por todo lo alto–: ¡_Guten natch, _doctora!

– ¡Ah! –exclamó ella, claramente aliviada–. ¡_Hola, _Wakabayashi! Espero que no te hayamos molestado con nuestros gritos.

– Nada de eso –negó el portero, mirando al médico de reojo–. Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo.

– No sabía que tienes a Genzo Wakabayashi de vecino –comentó Dion, con sorpresa.

– Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes –replicó Lily, con ligero fastidio.

En la breve pausa de silencio que transcurrió tras estas últimas palabras, Dion y Genzo se calaron en todos los niveles habidos y por haber. Y el portero se dio cuenta de que le desagradaba al médico tanto como éste le desagradaba a él, aunque no supo definir si era porque simplemente chocaban en cuanto a personalidades o si la fémina que estaba junto a ellos influía en la ecuación. Quizás era un poco de ambas cosas.

– Dion, te presento a Genzo Wakabayashi –dijo Lily, al aceptar que los otros dos no harían ningún esfuerzo para presentarse–. Wakabayashi, él es Dion Chastain, un compañero de trabajo que viene de Francia.

Ambos hombres se dieron las manos, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, e intercambiaron saludos de cortesía. A Dion parecía molestarle que Lily lo hubiese presentado como "un compañero de trabajo", pero no reclamó y Genzo nunca sabría que esto se debía a que al médico francés le intimidaba el estar en presencia de un futbolista profesional del Bayern Múnich.

– ¿Necesitabas algo, Wakabayashi? –preguntó Lily, con auténtica duda.

– No, sólo salí a tomar el fresco –contestó Genzo, al tiempo en que se recargaba contra la media pared del pequeño pasillo que conectaba ambos departamentos–. Aquí se está muy bien.

– En ese caso, no estorbaremos más –terció Dion, molesto por la presencia del portero–. ¿Entramos, Lily?

– ¿A dónde? –cuestionó ella, de inmediato–. Yo voy a entrar a mi apartamento pero tú te vas a marchar al tuyo. O al de tu enfermera de turno.

Genzo soltó una carcajada que trató de disimular con una tos, fracasando estrepitosamente en el proceso por lo cual Dion lo detestaba más con cada segundo que pasaba.

– Vamos, Lily, ya te dije que eso sólo fue… –comenzó a decir el médico, pero ella lo interrumpió.

– Sí, como sea, me da lo mismo –afirmó Lily, ya más harta que antes–. Gracias por haberme acompañado pero vete ya, Dion, que estoy cansada.

– No me iré hasta que no me dejes pasar un momento. –Ahora Chastain estaba empeñado en entrar a como diera lugar.

– Yo creo que sí te vas a ir, sin pasar a un lugar al que evidentemente no has sido invitado –intervino Wakabayashi, con su habitual calma helada–. Si una persona, sea hombre o mujer, te está diciendo que no quiere estar contigo, lo aceptas y te largas.

– No deberías de meterte en lo que no te importa. –Dion lo encaró–. ¿Por qué no eres tú el que se larga? ¿No te das cuenta de que estorbas?

– Yo no soy el que está de más aquí –negó Genzo, sin moverse ni un centímetro–. Como dije, estoy tomando el fresco y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo dado que aquí vivo.

– Dion, ya vete –ordenó Lily–. Estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo.

El médico francés miró a uno y después a otro. Ni Genzo había mirado a Lily ni ésta a él, pero aún así Dion torció la boca en un gesto de enojo. No era tan tonto como para no suponer el por qué ella de repente había cambiado su actitud para con él. Cierto era que su comportamiento mujeriego tuvo mucho que ver, pero Genzo Wakabayashi le había puesto los últimos clavos al ataúd de cualquier relación romántica que pudiera haber habido entre Dion y Lily.

– Así que me vas a cambiar por éste. –Dion sonrió con desprecio–. Haces un mal intercambio, Lily.

– ¿Te vas o te ayudo a salir? –fue Genzo el que respondió, con cierta agresividad.

– Me voy porque ella lo dice, no porque tú me amenaces –contestó Chastain, mirándolo a la cara.

– Adiós, Dion –repitió Lily, con firmeza, interponiéndose sutilmente entre Genzo y él.

El francés intercambió una última mirada con Wakabayashi antes de marcharse. Una vez que el sonido de sus pasos dejó de oírse, Lily soltó un suspiro bastante audible. Genzo en ese momento comprobó, asomándose a través de la media pared, que Dion había abandonado el edificio.

– Aunque quizás no era tu intención, agradezco mucho que hayas aparecido en el momento oportuno –comentó la doctora, recargándose contra la puerta de su apartamento–. Me molesta tanto cuando un hombre cree que puede convencer a una mujer "si le insiste lo suficiente".

– Supongo que por eso decidió acompañarte hasta acá. –Genzo casi estaba seguro de que había cierto reclamo en su voz.

– Le dije que no era necesario que lo hiciera pero insistió mucho y no se le puede impedir a alguien que siga el mismo camino que tú –bufó Lily.

– Podrías haber llamado a la policía –sugirió Wakabayashi, mordaz.

– Pude haberlo hecho, sí. –La mexicana sonrió–. Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima ocasión, aunque en verdad deseo que no haya una próxima ocasión.

– Si yo no hubiera estado aquí, ¿lo habrías dejado entrar? –soltó Genzo, en una pregunta inesperada que ni él se vio venir.

– No –contestó Lily, sincera–. Sólo habría batallado un poco más para enviarlo al carajo.

– Entonces es bueno que haya aparecido, ya era hora de que yo te facilitara la vida aunque fuese por una ocasión –sonrió Wakabayashi–. Y por cierto, no fue casualidad, salí porque pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda.

Esta declaración sorprendió a la joven, quien tras mirar al portero con asombro le sonrió con mucha dulzura, de esa manera en la Genzo sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón con sólo verla. De pronto, Lily se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, en un gesto que lo sorprendió muchísimo.

– Gracias, de verdad –dijo ella, cuando se alejó.

Lo que sucedió a continuación se veía venir desde el comienzo, aunque ninguno estuvo seguro de cómo pasó: antes de que Lily se separara más, Genzo ágilmente la atrapó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios. Ella, tras un breve titubeo, se dejó llevar y le correspondió con intensidad. Tras unos momentos que parecieron muy cortos, ellos se separaron y Lily lo miró con perplejidad.

– Yo… eh… –La mexicana se hizo hacia atrás–. Lo siento, tengo que irme ya. ¡Mañana trabajo! Gracias otra vez por el beso, digo, por la ayuda, ¡por lo que sea! ¡Tengo que irme, mañana trabajo!

Y antes de que Genzo pudiera contestar, Lily se metió a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Extrañamente, él tuvo unas inmensas ganas de reír de pura felicidad. ¡Eso sí que era vivir!

* * *

**Notas:**

– Dion Chastain es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– En Alemania, las ciudades están divididas en distritos.

– El _U-Bahn _es el metro de las ciudades alemanas.


	4. En tu juego yo me perderé

**Capítulo 4. En tu juego yo me perderé.**

Muy temprano, a Genzo lo despertó una inesperada llamada telefónica. De inicio, él creyó que estaba hablándole Shuichi para informarle que ya habían capturado al responsable del fraude y que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero se equivocaba: la que llamaba no era otra que Elieth.

– ¿Qué hay, Peque? –contestó él, aún adormilado. A sus pies, _Tenshi _dormía hecho un ovillo.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritó ella, a través del teléfono–. ¡Ya eres un año más viejo!

– ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Es hoy? –cuestionó Genzo, confundido.

Con el lío del fraude y su pelea por sobrevivir, Wakabayashi había perdido la noción del tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de que ese día era 7 de diciembre, el día de su cumpleaños. Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos mientras Elieth le cantaba una canción francesa de cumpleaños. Era curioso, pero aunque definitivamente Genzo nunca pensó llegar a los treinta años despertando en una habitación que no era la suya, con un gato por mascota y cargando serios problemas financieros, él se sintió más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y sabía que _alguien_ estaba influyendo en esa nueva emoción.

– Lamento mucho en verdad el no poder estar allá –dijo Elieth, cuando terminó de cantar–. Mi idea era estar de regreso ayer y prepararte tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para hoy.

– ¿La que haces todos los años y que por tanto ya no es una sorpresa? –se burló Wakabayashi.

– Esa misma –replicó ella, sin inmutarse–. Pero no he podido salir de Dubái por culpa de… un pequeño inconveniente.

– ¿Un pequeño inconveniente? –Genzo se sorprendió–. ¿De qué hablas?

– De nada importante –aseguró Elieth, aunque Wakabayashi sabía que mentía.

– ¿Estás segura? –insistió el portero–. Me asombra que haya algún inconveniente que no permita que la hija de un embajador francés salga de algún lado, considerando que tienes libre acceso diplomático.

– ¡Ni preguntes! Ya luego te contaré –respondió la francesa, enojada–. ¡Odio Dubái!

– No entiendo –confesó Genzo, perplejo.

– No importa. –Elieth se recompuso y volvió a hablar de manera tranquila–. De verdad espero que pases un increíble cumpleaños y no te preocupes, que en cuanto vuelva a poner un pie en Alemania lo primero que haré será organizarte una celebración como te mereces. Por cierto, Karl está libre ahora así que le pasaré el teléfono para que te felicite.

– ¿Qué tal, Wakabayashi? –habló Karl Heinz Schneider, tras unos ruidos que indicaron que el teléfono había cambiado de manos–. _Wie geht's dem Geburtstagskind? (¿Cómo está el cumpleañero?) _Ya eres un año más viejo, ¡espero que eso no signifique que pronto tendré que comenzar a buscar otro portero, con lo que me costó llevarte al Bayern!

– Es más fácil que te retires tú primero a que lo haga yo, Schneider –replicó Genzo, de inmediato.

– No, si te sigues lesionando –se burló Karl, con muchas ganas.

– ¡Si serás! –exclamó Wakabayashi, enojado, a lo que Schneider contestó con una carcajada.

– Es broma, ya sabes –dijo el alemán en tono conciliador–. Espero que puedas sobrevivir unos días sin la fiesta "sorpresa" que te organiza _meine Kleine_ todos los años.

– Será difícil pero lo intentaré –contestó Genzo, lo que hizo que Elieth protestara en el fondo.

– En cualquier caso, espero que estemos de regreso en un par de días, a lo mucho –continuó Karl, poniéndose repentinamente serio–. En cuanto resuelva un pequeño asunto que tenemos por acá…

– ¿Qué carajos está pasando con ustedes? –preguntó Genzo, al instante.

– Ni preguntes –bufó Schneider–. Ya te contaré cuando estemos de regreso en Alemania… En fin, espero que tengas un buen día, Wakabayashi. _Zum Geburtstag Alles Gute!_

– Gracias, Schneider –agradeció el portero, sin estar seguro de entender qué estaba sucediendo en Dubái con sus dos mejores amigos.

Tras un par de comentarios más, Elieth y Karl cortaron la llamada, dejándole a Wakabayashi la sensación de que el asunto en el que estaban envueltos era más serio de lo que querían demostrar.

A pesar de que ese día se sentía particularmente bien, Genzo no esperaba hacer gran cosa para festejar su cumpleaños. Por una curiosa ironía, notó que nunca había tenido la costumbre de programar algún evento importante para ese día, principalmente porque siendo niño y adolescente eran sus padres o Mikami quienes se encargaban de eso mientras que en su adultez esa labor había recaído en Elieth. Y ahora que ninguno de ellos estaba, Genzo no tenía ni idea de qué se debía hacer.

– Supongo que sólo seremos tú y yo, pasando otro día más –le comentó Wakabayashi a _Tenshi_, quien lo miraba con la curiosidad propia de los gatos–. No es que me importe mucho realmente.

Así pues, él decidió no cambiar su escueta rutina: salió a correr, compró y leyó el periódico (una costumbre que adquirió gracias a su antiguo entrenador y tutor, Tatsuo Mikami), jugó con _Tenshi_ y vio algunos partidos de fútbol por televisión. El mismo Mikami lo llamó para felicitarlo y para preguntarle si necesitaba dinero, aunque no le dijo por qué creía que lo necesitaría. Genzo se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa relacionada al fraude, limitándose a agradecerle a su antiguo tutor por sus felicitaciones y a informarle que, de momento, estaba pasándola bien. También recibió una llamada de Hermann Kaltz, quien no estaba enterado del asunto y Genzo decidió no sacarlo de su ignorancia. Shuichi y Keiji se comunicaron más tarde, cada uno por separado, aunque Akira Wakabayashi parecía haberse olvidado de él o quizás simplemente evitaba contactarlo.

– Está avergonzado por lo que ha sucedido –le confesó Shuichi–. Cree que una gran desgracia ha manchado el nombre de la familia y que todo es culpa suya.

– No me sorprende –replicó Genzo–. Él siempre se ha tomado el asunto de "el honor de la familia" muy en serio.

– Todos lo hacemos, querido hermano, tú eres el único rebelde que no lo hace –se burló Shuichi.

– Supongo que no ha habido ningún cambio con respecto a ese problema. –Genzo decidió ignorar a su hermano mayor.

– No, lo siento –negó Shuichi–. Tenía la esperanza de poder darte mejores noticias para tu cumpleaños pero no se ha avanzado gran cosa al respecto. Quizás esto se resuelva hasta el siguiente año.

A pesar de que la noticia en sí no era buena, Genzo no se sintió desesperado. Gracias a su buena fortuna y a su determinación, había conseguido adaptarse a su nueva vida en menos tiempo del esperado. Las cosas podían quedarse así hasta la primavera, que él podría soportarlo sin problemas; además, eso significaría que podría estar más en contacto con Lily, en quien pensaba cada vez con más frecuencia. El beso que se dieron hizo que Genzo se diera cuenta que sí había química entre los dos así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar el hecho de que ambos estaban solos para hacerse compañía mutua?

– Tal vez ése sea un buen plan para el día de hoy. –Genzo no se daba cuenta de que había adquirido la costumbre de hablar con su gato–. Siempre y cuando la doctora esté disponible.

El portero definitivamente no era un experto en relaciones amorosas pero se decía que las cosas marchaban bien cuando Lily y él se reunían alrededor de una comida bien hecha. Era cierto que Genzo no llegaba todavía a ese nivel pero seguramente podría ingeniárselas para obtener algo decente. Con esto en mente, el japonés se dio una vuelta por la tienda de comestibles para conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un platillo sencillo; quizás, si se esmeraba en seguir una receta, podría hacer algo que no matara a Lily al consumirlo.

"O tal vez debería limitarme a comprar pizzas", pensó.

Aunque esto lo pensó en broma, Genzo se dijo que no sería una mala idea conseguir una pizza y unas cuantas cervezas para invitar a la doctora Del Valle a cenar. Ella no sólo sería una compañía perfecta para ese día sino que también podrían intentar tener una charla acerca del beso que se dieron; quien sabe, quizás hasta acabarían repitiéndolo, ¿por qué no? Con esta idea en mente, Wakabayashi compró dos pizzas congeladas, en cuyas cajas se leía que se podían calentar en el horno, y un paquete de cervezas Spaten, así como una lata de comida húmeda especial para gato, tras lo cual regresó al departamento con la intención de esperar la llegada de Lily para sorprenderla con una inesperada cena.

Sin embargo, el sorprendido fue él, pues cuando llegó al descanso entre los departamentos 7-A y 7-B, se encontró con que Lily estaba aguardando por su llegada, con la expresión de una niña que está a punto de cometer una travesura. Genzo sonrió al verla y se preguntó qué estaría tramando ella.

– _¡Hola!_ –saludó Lily, alegremente–. Estaba esperándote.

– ¿De verdad? –se asombró Wakabayashi–. ¿Sucede algo, doctora? ¿Quizás necesitas que le rompa la cara a Chastain, para variar un poco las cosas?

– Todavía no. –Ella soltó su risa cristalina y alegre–. Quizás después, pero por el momento tengo otra cosa más importante en mente: Elieth me ha dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños y, por tanto, he preparado algo para ti, porque nadie debe de estar solo en el día de su cumpleaños.

– No estoy solo, tengo a _Tenshi_. –Genzo comenzó a sentir una emoción difícil de explicar–. Y estas pizzas congeladas con cerveza, las cuales pensaba usar para tentarte a cenar conmigo.

– ¡Oh! ¿En serio? –cuestionó Lily, mirando las bolsas que él cargaba–. ¿Pensabas usar el horno de gas para esas pizzas?

– Pues sí –asintió Wakabayashi–. Las instrucciones no parecen difíciles de seguir.

– Eh, ¿qué tal si dejamos tu primer encuentro con un horno de gas para otra ocasión en la que haya un equipo de bomberos presente? Para eso no bastará con un simple extintor –bromeó la doctora–. Deja que yo me encargue de la comida, puedes traer a _Tenshi_ y así cenamos los tres juntos.

– Me agrada tu oferta, doctora –rio Genzo, tomándose de buena manera el chiste sobre el horno de gas–. También traeré la lata de comida para gato que promete ser un banquete digno de reyes.

Menos de cinco minutos después, los tres estaban reunidos en el departamento 7-A; Genzo y _Tenshi_ aspiraron con deleite el aroma que impregnaba el lugar, proveniente de un tipo de comida que el primero llevaba tiempo sin comer y que el segundo nunca en su vida había probado.

– He encargado esto a un lugar especial en donde nos gusta comer a Elieth y a mí –aclaró Lily, comenzando a servir los alimentos–. El hospital no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para cocinar por mi cuenta pero estaba segura de que esta comida no te decepcionaría. Sin embargo, sí he preparado yo misma el pastel.

– ¿Pastel? –Genzo no esperaba que la mexicana se hubiese tomado tantas molestias por él–. No tenías por qué esforzarte tanto por mí.

– No fue la gran cosa, de verdad –negó ella, poniendo sobre la mesa un plato de cristal con un pastel cubierto de crema chantilly, virutas de chocolate y cerezas–. Es fácil de hacer y no me tomó mucho tiempo. Además, todos merecemos tener un buen pastel de cumpleaños.

– ¿Eso es _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_? –preguntó Wakabayashi, poniendo la expresión anhelante de un niño.

– Ni más ni menos –sonrió Lily–. Elieth me ha dicho que el pastel _Selva Negra_ es tu favorito.

– De acuerdo, doctora, esta vez te luciste –aceptó Wakabayashi, feliz.

La joven encendió el reproductor de música, que comenzó a tocar canciones en todos los idiomas y de todas las épocas, mientras ella compartía con Genzo los alimentos y _Tenshi_ daba cuenta de su lata de comida húmeda _gourmet_. La plática saltaba de tema en tema, sin detenerse en uno en específico, y en algún punto Wakabayashi empezó a creer que la música le mandaba mensajes subliminales con sus letras sugerentes.

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around,_

_Turned you into someone new…_

Aunque Lily Del Valle no lo había elegido, sí que lo había convertido en alguien nuevo. Se podría decir que en verdad lo que había hecho que Genzo cambiara era la situación, pero ella también había influido mucho en el proceso. ¿En qué había cambiado, sin embargo? En que ya no creía que el dinero lo es todo en la vida. No era como si Wakabayashi se comportase siempre como un engreído niño rico que va por la vida tirando el dinero, pero ese evento le había hecho ver que toda su vida había sido muy dependiente de que alguien más le hiciera las cosas y ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía que aprender a valerse por sí mismo hasta para lo más sencillo. Había que reconocer que la experiencia tuvo mucho aprendizaje y muchos más momentos de estrés que, vistos en perspectiva, quedarían bien como anécdotas para contarle a alguien muy cercano en el futuro.

– Ésta ha sido una semana alucinante, jamás pensé que culminaría así –confesó Genzo, mientras la mexicana colocaba una vela sobre el pastel con un signo de interrogación–. ¿Un signo de interrogación, es en serio?

– ¿A qué te refieres con que no pensaste que terminaría así? –quiso saber Lily, tras lo cual agregó–: Y sí, un signo de interrogación, porque a partir de cierta edad ya no se debe de decir cuántos años se cumplen.

– ¿Le tienes miedo al envejecimiento, doctora? –se burló Genzo.

– Por supuesto que no, le tengo miedo a las burlas de los demás, las que dicen que "ya se está muy anciano como para hacer cosas de jóvenes" –replicó Lily, sin inmutarse–. Y creo que, en tu profesión, ya se es demasiado viejo cuando se llega a los treinta.

– ¡Y que lo digas! –exclamó él, recordando las burlas de Schneider y de Kaltz.

El pastel sabía tan bien como se veía y Genzo comió gustosamente dos buenas porciones, mientras _Tenshi_ lamía la crema batida porque Lily aseguró que el chocolate le haría daño. Al acabar, ellos brindaron con cerveza y más cerveza, y cuando ésta se acabó Lily sacó una botella de vino francés que Elieth tenía guardada y le sirvió una copa a Genzo, asegurando que se haría la desentendida cuando la francesa reclamara.

– Le diré que ya la usó con Schneider. –Ella le guiñó un ojo a Genzo–. Es seguro que ni va a saber si es cierto o no.

Él rio, Lily lo secundó y en esa risa se reconocieron a través de los complicados caminos que tuvieron que seguir para encontrarse. La música continuaba sonando aleatoriamente, repitiendo las frases sugerentes que ellos tenían en sus propias mentes desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_Me miraste y atrapaste mi corazón._

_Yo que nunca en mi vida perdí el control…_

– Bien, ahora que hemos acabado el pastel, pasemos al regalo –anunció Lily, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado–. Me tendrás que disculpar pero es lo que pude conseguir con tan poca antelación.

– Ni siquiera debiste haberte preocupado por comprarme un obsequio, ¡ya has hecho demasiado! –exclamó Genzo, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

Sin embargo, quedaba claro que la emoción de recibir un regalo inesperado por parte de la doctora le pudo más que la vergüenza, así que el japonés lo abrió con mucha expectación; dentro, él encontró una larga bufanda roja y verde a cuadros.

– Sé que los jugadores de alto rendimiento tienen una mayor predisposición a enfermarse de gripe así que nunca estará de más el tener una bufanda que te proteja en los días invernales –aclaró Lily–. Es algo pequeño y simple pero espero que te sirva.

– Viniendo de ti, nada es pequeño y simple, doctora –replicó Genzo, sonriéndole de una manera muy especial.

De la mesa pasaron a la sala, en donde ambos se sentaron con sus copas y la botella en el mismo sillón, aunque en extremos opuestos. Lentamente, el alcohol y la cercanía fueron tumbando todas las barreras y cuando Genzo se dio cuenta, Lily estaba tan cerca de él que podía notar la amplitud de sus pestañas y el suave movimiento de respiración en su cuello. Ella se comportaba como si hubiese olvidado el beso que él le dio pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos le decían que no lo había hecho pero que no sabía cómo actuar frente a él.

– Este día ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y ha sido gracias a ti –comentó Genzo–. No era tu obligación que hicieras esto por mí pero te lo agradezco.

– Realmente no hice gran cosa, seguro que estás acostumbrado a celebraciones más fastuosas. –Lily se encogió de hombros.

– Ten por seguro que no –negó él, sonriéndole–. A lo más, estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas de Elieth. Es curioso que nunca te haya visto en una, considerando que eres muy cercana a ella.

– Eso es porque no te conocía, no me gusta asistir a celebraciones dedicadas a personas a quienes no me han presentado todavía –explicó la doctora.

– Voy a reclamarle a Elieth por no habernos presentado antes. –Genzo decidió dar el salto hacia el vacío–. Me he perdido durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo de tu maravillosa sabiduría de vida, doctora.

– ¿Eso es una burla? –Lily soltó una risita.

– Es una manera tonta de decirte que, ahora que te conozco, no sé cómo fue posible que pasara tanto tiempo sin saber de tu existencia –replicó Wakabayashi, bajando su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.

Lily se estremeció. Hasta ese momento, el juego entre Genzo y ella se había mantenido en el terreno del coqueteo sencillo, del me-gustas-y-yo-a-ti-pero-sé-que-nos-separaremos-algún-día y por tanto no se había negado a seguirlo, pero ahora él se había atrevido a ir más allá y durante un momento no supo qué hacer. Sin embargo, el vino había ayudado a hacerle aceptar que ese hombre le gustaba y qué más daba si él acababa por volver a su vida de lujos, a la mierda con todos los prejuicios y las dudas, que una noche de felicidad no se le debía negar a nadie y menos a ella misma. Así pues, Lily suspiró y decidió saltar tras él.

– ¿Por eso es que me besaste la otra vez? –preguntó la doctora, en un susurro.

– Tal vez –admitió el portero, sabiendo ya cuál sería el resultado de ese partido–. Tal vez porque en verdad quería hacerlo.

– ¿Y ahora no lo deseas? –Lily dejó la copa de vino en una mesa cercana y se acercó más a él.

Para no perder el tiempo en palabras innecesarias, Genzo cerró el espacio que había entre los dos y la besó. Y eso fue lo único que se necesitó para que la llama acabara de encenderse con toda su fuerza. Se besaron, se palparon por encima de las ropas, se acariciaron por debajo de ellas y decidieron que era momento de ir a un sitio más cómodo, mientras _Tenshi_ se acurrucaba a dormir en el sillón en cuanto ellos lo abandonaron. En la habitación, Genzo y Lily se deshicieron de sus ropas y de sus últimas inhibiciones y se entregaron al deseo y al placer.

_En tus manos mi cuerpo se abandonó…_

_Tú y yo conectados_

_Sin pensarlo todo sucedió…_

Y de pronto todo se convirtió en suspiros, en movimientos cadenciosos de sus caderas, en la transpiración de dos pieles que ansiaban conocerse, tocarse y quemarse hasta tocar el infinito, en besos ardientes convertidos en gemidos, en pasión, en fuego, en ansias de alcanzar el Cielo en los brazos del otro, de tocar las estrellas y unir su ardor al de ellas. Genzo y Lily eran un solo ser con dos corazones, dos pares de manos, dos bocas ansiosas, dos almas compenetrándose y dos ardientes deseos de arder hasta el infinito. La cama de Lily crujió por el peso de los cuerpos, las sábanas se humedecían por el placer que fluía de sus pieles desnudas y el aire se enrarecía con los "me encantas" tantas veces dichos en tres idiomas diferentes. Ambos alcanzaron la gloria con salvajismo, con un gozo duro y puro, el que sólo se consigue cuando dos almas se conectan en verdad.

– Ése ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en muchos años –murmuró Genzo, jadeando–. Y también el más inesperado.

– Me alegra haber podido cumplir con las expectativas –rio Lily–. Créeme que esto también ha sido muy bueno para mí.

– Espero que no pienses que estoy aprovechándome de ti porque no es así –dijo Genzo, mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Bromeas? Si casi siento que te violé, al invitarte a mi departamento, darte alcohol y prácticamente echarme encima de ti. – Lily le sostuvo la mirada.

– Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías –bromeó él–. ¡Menos mal que lo admites!

– Tonto. –Ella volvió a reír–. No quiero que pienses cosas que no son, es evidente que lo que sucedió fue porque ambos lo deseábamos.

– De que yo lo deseaba, no tengo la menor duda. –El portero le acarició la curva del cuello con suavidad–. Pero no estaba seguro de si tú deseabas lo mismo. Tienes que admitir que la presencia constante de ese médico de pacotilla es un mensaje contradictorio.

– Ya te dije que Dion no sabe cuándo dejar de fastidiar –replicó Lily, dándole un golpecito en el hombro–. Si él todavía me interesara, no me habría fijado en ti.

Genzo tomó esta respuesta como buena y la besó. Al poco rato volvieron a entregarse a sus instintos y después se quedaron recostados sobre la cama, con la luz de la luna cayendo a través de la ventana sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Lily descubrió la cicatriz que Genzo tenía en la espalda y él le contó que se la hizo muchos años atrás, durante los Juegos Olímpicos en donde consiguió la medalla de oro. Ella le mostró una marca que tenía en el brazo, causada por una flecha perdida en un campamento de tiro con arco al que asistió cuando era niña. Ambos se quedaron despiertos hasta muy avanzada la noche, hablando sobre cicatrices y recuerdos, dejando que la luna los guiara por el camino del descubrimiento mutuo. En algún momento Lily comenzó a quedarse dormida y Genzo la acurrucó contra su pecho, pensando en que se estaba muy bien así, en brazos de una persona que lo hacía sentirse seguro.

_¿Cómo fue posible antes de ti el sobrevivir?_

Genzo despertó, cuando el cielo ya estaba clareando, gracias a los maullidos de _Tenshi_ ya que tenía deseos de usar su caja de arena, así que se levantó para llevarlo al departamento 7-B. Lily le había comentado la noche anterior que ese día trabajaría en el turno vespertino así que Wakabayashi pensó que podían repetir lo que hicieron la noche anterior sin temor a que ella llegara tarde al trabajo y regresó al 7-A, con el deseo ya latiéndole bajo la piel. Lily aceptó de buena gana el seguirle el juego y ambos volvieron a entregarse al deseo, cortando el aire de la madrugada con sus ímpetus liberados.

_Me levanto contigo al amanecer, otra vez quiero hacer lo que te hice ayer…_

Al terminar, por muchas ganas que él tenía de quedarse a dormir ahí, consideró que lo mejor sería que la dejara descansar así que recogió su ropa y se marchó sin hacer ruido. Una vez que estuvo en el apartamento 7-B, Genzo le sirvió más comida a _Tenshi _y después se tumbó en la cama, sintiéndose satisfecho y feliz por la increíble noche que había pasado. Quizás no sería una mala idea el descongelar esas pizzas para la noche y así tener un pretexto para volver a Lily, aunque sabía que después de lo que habían pasado juntos él ya no necesitaba intentar volar el edificio para verla de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos ya el sol estaba bastante alto en el cielo. En su celular había un mensaje de Keiji, quien le decía que había recuperado su casa así que le aconsejaba que se diera una vuelta por su departamento para ver si él había corrido con la misma suerte. Al leer el mensaje, Genzo le marcó inmediatamente a su hermano en busca de noticias pero Keiji sólo le dijo que seguían sin tener novedades sobre la identidad del que cometió el fraude pero que, por alguna razón todavía desconocida, a él le habían liberado parte de sus cuentas y propiedades.

– Como te dije: el que nada debe, nada teme –concluyó Keiji–. Verifica el estado de tus finanzas, quizás también ya estás libre de culpa.

Sin embargo, cuando Genzo intentó checar sus cuentas vía Internet, descubrió que continuaban bloqueadas. Sin desanimarse, él decidió ir directamente a su departamento; con un poco de suerte, quizás habrían quitado ya los sellos. Como el edificio en donde vivía quedaba en un distrito muy opuesto a donde se encontraba en ese momento, Wakabayashi decidió irse en auto, recordando que, cuando tenía unos catorce años menos, solía recorrer todo Hamburgo corriendo. Y una vez más escuchó la odiosa voz de Kaltz decirle: _"para un futbolista, alcanzar la tercera década de la vida es casi como llegar a la vejez"._

– De todas maneras mi apartamento está en otro distrito, uno que está muy lejos de aquí y, si me voy a pie, regresaré muy tarde –bufó Genzo, en voz alta para alejar esos pensamientos.

Así pues, el joven tomó su BMW negro y se dirigió a su antiguo edificio de departamentos, con la esperanza de que, al igual que Keiji, pudiera recuperar su hogar. Al llegar, Genzo consideró que toparse con cualquier inquilino y/o alguno de los conserjes resultaría por lo demás incómodo pues a esas alturas ya todos debían de saber que su apartamento estaba sellado, así que optó por estacionar su coche en una zona cercana y acercarse a pie para no llamar tanto la atención. A pesar de que esperaba que a él también lo hubiesen dejado libre de toda sospecha, Wakabayashi no se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó hasta el último piso y vio que los sellos de la puerta seguían sin cambios. Keiji había tenido suerte pero al parecer los demás seguían siendo considerados como sospechosos.

– No estaba de más el venir a comprobar –bufó Genzo, tras lo cual se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras para evitar el ascensor.

¿Por qué la policía japonesa seguía considerándolo como sospechoso? ¿Sólo porque vivía en Alemania y le resultaría "más fácil" el lavar dinero estando ahí? ¡Qué estupidez! Pero al parecer alguien en Japón se lo creía de verdad y por eso Genzo Wakabayashi seguiría teniendo sus cuentas bloqueadas. Ciertamente que no le molestaba su nuevo estilo de vida pero era obvio que le preocupaba la falta de dinero, además de que no quería seguir dependiendo de alguien más para vivir.

"Es verdad que he conseguido adaptarme a mi nueva situación y no me molesta estar así", pensó Genzo, sonriendo al recordar lo sucedido con Lily la noche previa, "pero esto no puede durar para siempre, en algún momento las cosas deben estabilizarse o tendré que buscar una manera de conseguir dinero sin que me sea confiscado".

Cuando llegó hasta el sitio en donde había aparcado el BMW, Genzo descubrió que un agente de la _Landespolizei _estaba poniéndole una multa porque, al parecer, lo había dejado en una zona prohibida. Sin embargo, algo parecía andar mal porque el hombre miraba con insistencia las placas, tras lo cual le comentó algo a su compañero, quien se encontraba dentro de la patrulla y tecleaba algo en la computadora que ésta tenía integrada.

– _Guten tag_, oficial –saludó Genzo, serio–. ¿Hay algún problema?

– _Guten tag._ –El sorprendido hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarlo–. ¿Éste es su automóvil?

– Sí, ¿he cometido alguna infracción? –preguntó el portero, tras asentir.

– Está bloqueando el paso de discapacitados y eso amerita una multa –explicó el agente–. Sin embargo, al introducir el número de placa en el sistema, nos ha aparecido un reporte de robo.

– ¿Qué? –exclamó Wakabayashi, sorprendido–. ¿Un reporte de robo? Eso no es posible, este auto es mío, tengo los papeles en la guantera.

– Estamos confirmándolo –añadió el oficial–. Tal vez es un error, a veces uno teclea mal una letra. De cualquier manera es nuestro deber confirmarlo, así que le pediré que espere un momento.

– Por supuesto –aceptó Genzo.

El joven se recargó contra su BMW y cruzó los brazos; seguro que todo era un malentendido, no era posible que el vehículo tuviese un reporte de robo. Le parecía que el segundo agente se tardaba mucho en corroborar las placas pero no era como si pudiera pedirle que se apresurara. Bah, qué más daba, de todas maneras no tenía prisa por llegar a ninguna parte, la doctora Del Valle tardaría mucho en regresar del hospital así que Wakabayashi tendría tiempo de sobra para discutir con los agentes.

Pero el asunto no iba a resultar tan sencillo como él deseaba. Genzo supo que algo andaba mal cuando repentinamente llegó otra patrulla y se detuvo detrás de la primera; de aquélla descendieron dos agentes armados, lo cual desconcertó mucho al joven japonés. ¿Sería que por pura _casualidad_ esos oficiales pasaron por ahí en ese preciso momento y decidieron detenerse a ayudar a sus compañeros? Wakabayashi sabía que las probabilidades de que esto fuese verdad eran muy bajas. Los dos policías recién llegados intercambiaron palabras con los otros que ya estaban desde antes, tras lo cual uno de éstos señaló al portero. Genzo tuvo unas irresistibles ganas de salir corriendo pero se contuvo pues sabía que eso sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer.

– ¿Dice que el auto es suyo? –preguntó el agente que ya lo había interrogado.

– Así es, oficial –contestó Genzo–. Puedo mostrarle los papeles.

– Eso no va a ser necesario –negó el policía–. Ya lo hemos verificado varias veces, incluso contactamos con la central y hemos comprobado que este vehículo, a nombre del señor Genzo Wakabayashi, tiene un reporte _internacional_ de robo.

– ¿Qué? –gritó Genzo, perplejo–. ¿Y por qué? ¡Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi y usted ha dicho que el auto está a mi nombre! ¿Cómo y quién le ha metido un reporte de robo?

– Hablaremos de eso en la estación –señaló uno de los policías recién llegados–. Muéstreme sus muñecas, voy a esposarlo.

¡Eso tenía que ser una broma! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Genzo tuvo ganas de gritar, de golpear a los hombres para después subir a su auto y escapar a toda velocidad, pero su sentido común le hizo ver que hacer eso sería una muy mala idea así que dejó que el agente le esposara las muñecas y lo metiera en la segunda patrulla, mientras los otros policías se hacían cargo de su automóvil. Tratando de mantener la calma, Wakabayashi barajeó todas las posibilidades, desde un probable robo de identidad hasta un problema con la pensión en donde dejó el auto durante su viaje a México, hasta que repasó lo que le dijo el agente y entonces la palabra _internacional_ hizo que todo encajara en su cerebro: seguramente que eso estaba relacionado a la acusación de fraude que pendía sobre todo aquél que llevara el apellido Wakabayashi. ¿Sería posible que también eso hubiera afectado a su coche?

Una vez en la estación, un agente con cara de aburrido le confirmó lo que Genzo sospechaba: su BMW tenía un reporte de robo pues se había recibido una orden internacional para confiscarlo en relación a un fraude millonario ocurrido unos días atrás, pero los policías encargados de realizar el proceso no encontraron el auto en el lugar en el que debía estar, el estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivía el dueño, así que se levantó un reporte por robo. Ellos no tenían manera de saber que ese dichoso vehículo estaba en una pensión cercana al aeropuerto y Genzo trató de hacérselos saber para que comprendieran que él no había intentado esconder el automóvil sino que lo dejó en otro lugar por necesidad. Cuando el portero preguntó cuándo se realizó el acta por robo, el hombre le respondió que el día veintiocho de noviembre. Genzo había dejado el BMW en la pensión el día veinticuatro, cuatro días antes del reporte, así que no podían acusarlo por haberlo hurtado.

– Nosotros sólo estamos siguiendo órdenes, de su defensa se encargará su abogado –fue la dura respuesta del oficial, tras lo cual agregó–: Por cierto, sé que es un mal momento pero, ¿me daría su autógrafo?

El portero no sabía si reírse, protestar o hacerle una seña obscena al hombre. "¡Maldita sea!", pensó Genzo, desesperado. "¡Debí de haberle hecho caso a la doctora y contratar a un abogado!".

**Notas:**

– La _Landespolizei _es la policía estatal de Alemania.

– Las canciones usadas para ambientar este capítulo son _"Don't you want me?", _de The Human League, y _"Nuevo", _de Laura Pausini, cuyas letras fueron utilizadas para nombrar los capítulos.


	5. Eres todo lo que quiero yo

**Capítulo 5. Eres todo lo que quiero yo.**

El tiempo parecía transcurrir muy lentamente para Genzo, como seguramente le pasaba a todo aquél que acabara encerrado ahí. El agente que estaba llevando su caso trataba de apresurarse para hablar con el juez y acelerar el proceso, pero Wakabayashi presentía que eso podía tomar más tiempo del que pensaba. Se preguntó si alguien lo reconocería, si alguien correría la voz de que Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero estrella del Bayern Múnich y de la Selección de Japón, estaba en la cárcel por haber robado un auto. El suyo, por cierto. ¡Vaya titular! _¡Estrella del fútbol japonés, captada robando un vehículo registrado a su nombre!_

"Si mi padre cree que el asunto del fraude hará que la desgracia caiga sobre la familia, no quiero ni imaginar qué dirá sobre esto cuando se entere", pensó Genzo.

Tras haber visto desfilar a varios "criminales", entre los que se encontraban un neonazi, un graffitero callejero y un hombre de aspecto sombrío que al parecer era traficante de drogas, Wakabayashi se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba rato queriendo hacer.

– ¿Cuándo podré hacer mi llamada? –preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.

– ¿Qué llamada? –cuestionó el agente, sin comprender.

– La que tengo derecho a hacer –replicó el portero.

El hombre se rio y le dijo que había visto muchas series policiacas en televisión. Sin embargo, le permitieron comunicarse con quien él quisiera y Genzo se dijo que, aunque no lo deseara, tendría que llamarle a Lily pues en esos momentos no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarlo. Wakabayashi maldijo una y otra vez por tener que molestarla cuando estaba trabajando en el hospital pero no tenía más opciones; por fortuna, había tomado la precaución de aprenderse su teléfono por cualquier eventualidad, aunque ciertamente Genzo no pensó que tendría que llamarle por haber acabado en prisión. Ella tardó una eternidad en responder, tanto que él llegó a temer que había perdido su última oportunidad pero por fortuna Lily alcanzó a contestar antes del último timbrazo y se mostró mortificada y sorprendida por enterarse de que Genzo estaba en la cárcel.

– Debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que buscara un abogado –se lamentó el portero–. Pero es inútil que siga quejándome por lo que debí hacer y no hice.

– Haré todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudarte, no te preocupes –aseguró la doctora, con más confianza de la que realmente sentía.

A pesar de todo los agentes no trataron mal a Wakabayashi, pues lo mantuvieron en una celda privada y le dieron alimentos que no estaban tan mal. El agente que lo recibió al comienzo fue a avisarle que el juez estaba por fijar la fianza por lo que, si encontraba a alguien que pudiera pagarla, saldría libre aunque no podría abandonar la ciudad. Para esas horas, el mismo policía admitía que la situación era extraña ya que estaba acusándose del robo de un auto al mismo dueño, pero ellos tenían las manos atadas porque la orden se había girado a un nivel muy superior. Genzo trataba de mantener la calma y de ser paciente, pero cuando las horas pasaron y no hubo noticias de la doctora Del Valle, él comenzó a inquietarse, temiendo que hubiese sucedido algo realmente malo. Sin embargo, cuando Wakabayashi ya se había recostado sobre el catre de su celda, con las manos en la nuca a manera de almohada, comenzó a escucharse un murmullo que fue creciendo en intensidad hasta que explotó en un grito femenino, dado por alguien que Genzo conocía muy bien.

– ¿En dónde está? –gritó Elieth Shanks, a todo pulmón–. ¡Exijo verlo!

Por la manera en como estaba ubicada su celda, él alcanzaba a ver la zona en donde la gente del exterior se reunía con los agentes así que pudo visualizar a Elieth, quien aparentemente estaba usando un extraño velo en la cabeza; detrás de ella apareció Schneider, quien iba vestido con una túnica árabe y sujetaba fuertemente alguna especie de tela en la mano derecha. Junto con él llegó un hombre de mediana edad, cabello entrecano y ojos verdes que Genzo reconoció en seguida: Marcel Dubois, abogado de los Shanks y la persona que más podría ayudarlo en esos momentos.

– Vengo con su abogado –continuó Elieth, señalando a Marcel–. ¿De cuánto es la fianza para pagarla? ¡Y que alguien me explique el por qué lo están acusando de robar su propio auto!

Wakabayashi tuvo ganas de reír de manera estúpida; ya era demasiado bizarra la situación como para agregarle al Káiser de Alemania y a su novia vestidos a la usanza de los pueblos árabes. Si bien a Elieth no le quedaba mal el velo, Schneider lucía muy fuera de lugar con esa túnica blanca que le llegaba al piso. En cualquier caso, a pesar de lo extravagante de la situación, en menos de una hora Marcel consiguió liberar a Genzo, una vez que Schneider pagó la fianza de medio millón de euros que fijó el juez. Cuando Wakabayashi al fin salió de su celda y los tres se encontraron en el vestíbulo del lugar, se sentía tan agradecido que poco le faltó para abrazar a sus amigos.

– En buen lío te has metido, Wakabayashi –se mofó Karl al verlo–. ¡Sólo a ti podrían acusarte de robar tu propio auto!

– Cállate, Schneider –replicó el portero, de buen humor–. Al menos yo no estoy usando una túnica árabe. ¿Eso que traes en la mano es un turbante?

– ¿Qué? –cuestionó Karl; parecía como si no recordara que traía esa prenda hasta que Genzo se lo hizo ver–. Ah, sí, es un turbante. El de Mark Owairan, para ser más precisos.

– ¿Qué demonios haces con el turbante de Mark Owairan? –Genzo estaba perplejo.

– Me lo regaló en señal de respeto porque le gané en el duelo en el que me retó. –Schneider frunció el ceño–. Larga historia que quizás algún día te contaré.

– ¿Owairan te retó? –resopló Genzo–. ¡De verdad que tienen que explicarme qué ocurrió en Dubái! Y también debes contarme el por qué traes puesta una túnica y Elieth lleva un velo.

– Se llama _hiyab _y no, no te lo contaremos nunca –intervino la francesa, haciendo una mueca.

– En realidad necesitaba otra ropa para poder salir de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos y no había más opción porque al parecer es inmoral traer camiseta y pantalones cortos en la capital –suspiró Schneider.

– Cada vez entiendo menos –confesó Wakabayashi, confundido–. Pero aún así me alegra que estén aquí, aunque estén vestidos de manera diferente.

– Y mira que no eres el único que anda vestido de manera diferente a lo que acostumbra. –Karl lo miró de arriba abajo–. ¿Qué sucedió con toda tu horrible ropa? Con la que traes ahora casi pareces una persona decente. ¿Tropezaste con el armario de alguien con buen gusto, para variar?

– Muy simpático. –Genzo le dio un golpe en el hombro.- Al menos yo no…

– ¿Elieth, estás aquí? –En ese momento, Lily hizo acto de presencia y buscó a su amiga con la mirada, sorprendiéndose tanto como Genzo cuando la vio con un _hiyab–. _¿Por qué carajos estás usando un _hiyab_? ¿Y quién es el árabe que te acompaña, te trajiste un recuerdo de Dubái o qué carajos?

– Muy graciosa, Lily –fue Karl quien contestó, mientras Genzo soltaba una carcajada–. ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que soy yo!

– ¡Oh, es verdad! No te reconocí porque… –comenzó a burlarse Lily, pero se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a Wakabayashi–. ¡Genzo, ya estás libre!

La doctora ignoró al alemán para dirigirse al japonés, quien esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verla. Si bien no se abrazaron ni tuvieron contacto físico, sí fue evidente que se alegraron mucho de verse, lo que hizo que los otros dos alzaran las cejas.

– Lo bueno es que nada más lo ibas a ayudar, ¿verdad? –se mofó Elieth–. Ya decía yo que eso de que Genzo te parece atractivo significaba mucho más de lo que querías decir.

– ¿Qué? –Lily enrojeció mientras que Genzo esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia–. ¡Cállate, Gata, no sabes lo que dices!

– Sí, lo que digas –replicó la rubia, burlonamente.

– Es bueno ver que se te ha quitado lo idiota, Wakabayashi –señaló Schneider, a su vez–. Mira que si pasabas tanto tiempo al lado de una mujer soltera y bonita sin sentir atracción por ella, iba a confirmar de una vez por todas que eres gay.

– ¡Ya vas con eso otra vez! –bufó Genzo, molesto y avergonzado.

– Mira que nunca se me ocurrió presentarlos, de haber sabido que le ibas a resultar tan atractivo a mi mejor amiga, lo habría hecho desde hace mucho –agregó Elieth.

– Al menos yo no tardé dos años en dejar de negar que estaba loca por alguien con quien después me fui de vacaciones a Dubái –replicó Lily, haciendo que la francesa saltara.

– No sé de qué hablas –negó Elieth, muy digna, al tiempo que Karl sonreía con satisfacción–. En fin, me gustaría mucho el poder seguir burlándome pero debo ir a la embajada francesa a tratar de recuperar mis cosas y evitar un conflicto internacional. Genzo, de ti no me preocupo más porque Marcel y mi querida amiga van a cuidar muy bien de ti.

– ¡Cobarde! –espetó Lily, a lo que su mejor amiga contestó mostrándole la lengua.

– Es verdad que tenemos que resolver algunas cuestiones –terció Karl, suspirando–. Los veremos después.

En ese momento, Elieth y él intercambiaron una mirada de resignación y se marcharon; cuando el alemán pasó junto a Lily, le arrojó el turbante con cierto fastidio.

– Toma, te lo regalo –dijo él–. Yo no quiero turbantes apestosos y sucios de sudor.

Lily, que había atrapado el turbante de primera intención, lo dejó caer al suelo, asqueada, tras lo cual miró a Genzo con un gesto de duda.

– ¿Qué carajos pasó en Dubái? –preguntó.

– Yo tampoco tengo idea. –Él se encogió de hombros–. ¿Qué te parece si nos retiramos, doctora? Temo que el agente cambie de idea al verme aquí afuera.

– Sí, mejor nos vamos –acordó ella, bromeando–. No vaya a ser que piense que te la pasas la mar de bien aquí y quiera guardarte otro rato.

Lily recogió con cierta aversión el turbante del piso y lo dejó en el primer bote de basura que encontró en el camino. Ambos salieron de la estación de policía y ella decidió abordar un taxi, tanto porque ya era noche como porque consideraba que Genzo había pasado por mucho en un día como para aparte meterle la novedad de viajar en un transporte público (pobre niño, no se vaya a traumar). En el camino, Lily explicó a Wakabayashi que mientras estaba buscando desesperadamente a un abogado, Elieth le llamó para decirle que había llegado a Alemania al fin y entonces la doctora se apresuró a contarle lo sucedido. La francesa, ni tarda ni perezosa, aseguró que del aeropuerto se iría directamente a la estación de policía para ayudar a Genzo, y dado que Lily no podía salirse del hospital antes de que acabara su turno, dejó que sus amigos se hicieran cargo de Wakabayashi y aseguró que se reuniría con ellos al terminar sus labores. Ésta habría de ser la decisión más acertada dado que la mexicana no tenía 500 000 euros para pagar la fianza del portero.

– Mira que me parece tan curioso que también conozcas a Schneider y que, sin embargo, tú y yo no hayamos sabido nada del otro hasta ahora –comentó Genzo.

– Bueno, tanto como que no saber nada pues no, yo sí sabía quién eres pero no pasabas de ser una mera figura futbolística reconocida –replicó Lily.

– ¿Alguien que te parece atractivo? –Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

– No me parecías atractivo antes de conocerte en persona, así que ya bájate de tu nube –bufó ella, ruborizada y molesta.

– No te enojes –rio Genzo–. Si quieres saber un secreto, te contaré que me sentí avergonzado la primera vez que nos vimos.

– ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Lily, asombrada–. ¿Por qué?

– Porque estaba yo ahí, sudoroso, cansado y hambriento tras un largo viaje en avión, un traslado en carretera y un incesante peregrinar, con un gato callejero y pulgoso en la mano, esperando a que la amiga de Elieth me diera lo que necesitaba –explicó Wakabayashi, de buen humor–. Y me abrió una hermosa mujer cuya sonrisa es la más bella que he visto en mi vida y por un momento tuve ganas de dar la vuelta y marcharme porque sabía que no iba a causarle una buena impresión.

– ¿En serio pensaste eso de mí? –Ella enrojeció aún más–. ¡No era para tanto!

– Créeme que sí. –Genzo la miró de soslayo, de una manera profunda que la hizo estremecerse.

Al llegar al edificio en donde ambos vivían, llegaron al mutuo acuerdo de calentar las pizzas congeladas para cenar porque ninguno tenía ánimos para hacer otra cosa, así que Genzo fue a su departamento por _Tenshi _(quien le maulló de indignación porque "se estaba muriendo de hambre" a pesar de tener su plato lleno, cosas de gatos) y por las pizzas, las cuales Lily metería en el horno de su apartamento; antes de salir, el japonés dejó abierta una ventana para que _Tenshi_ pudiera regresar a su arenero cuando así lo deseara. La doctora le enseñó entonces a Genzo cómo encender el horno sin matarse en el proceso y metió las pizzas a hornear, tras lo cual sacó otra botella de vino, que esta vez compartieron sólo la mitad para acabarse el resto con la pizza. Wakabayashi le narró a Lily a grandes rasgos el por qué fue detenido, lamentándose porque ahora también se había quedado sin medio de transporte.

– ¡Qué día! –manifestó Genzo, mientras acariciaba a _Tenshi–_. ¡Nunca pensé que algún día me arrestarían por conducir mi propio auto!

– Es uno de esos giros de tuerca que no te ves venir –acordó Lily, sentándose junto a ellos–. No entiendo ni siquiera cómo es posible que te acusen cuando no te enviaron una notificación de que tenías que darle tu vehículo a alguien por estar bajo sospecha de fraude.

– Creo que en eso piensa basarse el señor Dubois para sacarme de este problema –bufó el portero .

– Hay muchas lagunas legales y arbitrariedades, seguro que Marcel podrá sacar algo bueno de ahí –acordó Lily.

Ellos se sentían tan cansados que esa noche, tras cenar y lavar los platos en el lavavajillas (cosa que hizo Genzo, para demostrar que ya sabía manejarlo bien), decidieron acostarse en la cama un rato, sin hacer más que abrazarse. Lily se arrulló con el suave masaje de espalda que Genzo le hacía con sus dedos y al poco rato se quedó dormida; él, para no despertarla, se acomodó con la intención de marcharse cuando ella se moviera, pero el cansancio y el estrés del día le pasaron factura y se sumió en un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Una nueva lección que estaba aprendiendo era que no se necesitaba tener sexo para establecer una conexión especial con alguien; cuando había algo verdadero entre dos personas, hasta los silencios estaban llenos de significado. El portero durmió de corrido hasta que la doctora tuvo que levantarse para ir a hacer algunos deberes pero le aseguró que si lo deseaba podía quedarse en su cama; Genzo, que se sentía tan bien estando en un sitio cómodo y caliente que olía a vainilla, aceptó su ofrecimiento y volvió a quedarse dormido, despertándose cuando Lily ya se había marchado.

De mala gana, Wakabayashi se levantó de la cama para ir a bañarse a su apartamento prestado y para ver qué estaba haciendo _Tenshi_, al cual encontró tomando el sol en el pasillo. Tras asegurarse de que nada le faltaba al animalito, el joven se tomó una ducha larga, permitiendo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Al salir prendió la televisión, más para que hiciera ruido mientras se vestía que para ver algún programa, así que no puso mucha atención hasta que alguien mencionó el apellido "Wakabayashi", bastante notorio entre la lengua alemana. Sorprendido, Genzo tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen. Al parecer, al fin se había encontrado al culpable del fraude del que estaban acusados todos los miembros de la familia, quien había resultado ser… ¡Alguien que ni siquiera se apellidaba Wakabayashi!

– Tetsuya Kitagawa, el secretario del presidente de las empresas Wakabayashi, se ha destapado como el responsable del enorme fraude monetario del que están acusadas dichas empresas desde hace varios días –informó el presentador del canal de noticias que Genzo había sintonizado–. Kitagawa fue aprendido cuando quiso escapar de Japón en un avión con rumbo a las Islas Caimán, a donde se sospecha que fueron a parar los millones de yenes que…

– ¿Tetsuya Kitagawa? –Genzo frunció el ceño–. ¿Quién demonios es ése?

El portero tomó su celular para marcarle a Shuichi, justo en el instante en que entraba una llamada de éste; seguramente que él le hablaba para darle la noticia de que ya no estaba acusado de fraude.

– ¡Genzo, tengo excelentes nuevas! –exclamó Shuichi.

– ¿Ya encontraron al culpable de fraude y resultó ser alguien que ni siquiera forma parte de la familia? –cuestionó Genzo, interrumpiéndolo.

– ¡Ah! ¿Ya te enteraste? –Shuichi estaba sorprendido–. Las noticias vuelan rápido.

– Justamente estaba viendo la nota por televisión. –Genzo bajó el volumen del aparato–. ¿Quién demonios es Tetsuya Kitagawa?

Shuichi soltó una carcajada antes de contestarle. Kitagawa era el secretario particular de Akira, alguien a quien éste tenía en mucha estima sin que Shuichi supiera el por qué, pero esa estima había llevado a que Akira confiara en Tetsuya en una forma en la que no habría hecho con alguien más y éste había respondido a esa confidencia falsificando la firma de su jefe y alterando datos para cometer el fraude que aquejaría a las empresas Wakabayashi. Al final, había sido la labor combinada de la policía antifraudes y de la Interpol lo que ayudó a que Kitawaga no pudiera salir del país, aunque costaría mucho trabajo rastrear el dinero que se había robado.

– De cualquier manera eso ya no nos afecta directamente –finalizó Shuichi–. En el transcurso de la semana nos liberarán las cuentas y podremos tener acceso a los inmuebles que estén a nuestros nombres.

El mayor de los Wakabayashi no parecía estar enterado del reporte de robo del auto de Genzo y éste decidió que se guardaría esa información; ahora que se había encontrado al culpable, en teoría debía desaparecer la orden de incautar ese vehículo y por tanto el reporte sería retirado también. En cuanto Shuichi cortó comunicación, Genzo se apresuró a llamarle a Marcel Dubois para informarle sobre el cambio de situación y éste soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción.

– Esto será pan comido, el asunto se resolverá rápidamente y de forma satisfactoria –aseguró Marcel–. ¡Ojalá todos mis casos fueran así!

Tras asegurarle que se pondría a trabajar en eso de inmediato, Marcel colgó también y Genzo volvió a ponerle atención al noticiario, el cual ya había cambiado de nota.

– Y en otras noticias relacionadas a la familia Wakabayashi, uno de sus miembros más jóvenes, el portero Genzo Wakabayashi del Bayern Múnich, fue arrestado ayer por… ¡Robar su propio auto! –exclamó el locutor, con una clara expresión de burla.

Wakabayashi apagó la televisión y arrojó el control remoto a la basura, no sin antes hacerle una señal obscena a la pantalla.

Esa misma tarde, Genzo recibió una notificación de su banco en donde le informaba que sus cuentas habían sido desbloqueadas así que ya tenía pleno acceso a su dinero, lo cual le produjo al joven la sensación de que había despertado por fin de un curioso sueño que, si bien no podía ser calificado como pesadilla, sí que le había causado bastante malestar. Lo primero que el portero hizo al enterarse fue realizar una transferencia bancaria a Elieth, para reponer el dinero que le había prestado, y otra más a Schneider, para saldar la enorme fianza que pagó por él, tras lo cual se dijo que tendría que ir a un cajero para extraer efectivo y así poder darle a Lily la cantidad que le prestó para las cosas de _Tenshi_. Wakabayashi tuvo que reconocer que se sentía como un niño en su cumpleaños o como si le hubieran dicho que había sido elegido el Mejor Portero del Año, tras haber estado preocupado por su futuro financiero ahora se sentía libre y tenía ganas de gastar a lo tonto, aunque sí que había aprendido la lección y se contuvo de despilfarrar, a medias. Ya pudiendo disponer de la totalidad de su fortuna, Genzo aprovechó la salida al cajero para conseguir algunas cosas extravagantes, como comida _gourmet _para gato y una caja de carísimo vino francés para reponer el que Lily y él habían estado tomándose en ausencia de Elieth, así como dos quesos que se veían bastante apetitosos.

– Seguro que la Peque no notará la diferencia –comentó Genzo, de buen humor–. Y en caso de que lo haga, el queso hará que la olvide.

Mientras iba de camino hacia una parada de taxis, satisfecho por haber podido contener sus impulsos de comprar cosas innecesarias, Genzo pasó por una tienda de antigüedades, en cuyo escaparate él vio un pequeño broche para el cabello que tenía una azucena como adorno. El japonés no reconoció el material del que estaba hecho pero se veía suave, blanquecino y lustroso, que fue lo que llamó su atención en primer lugar. Sin pensarlo mucho, Wakabayashi decidió entrar y preguntar por su precio; la vendedora le dijo que el material del que estaba hecho el broche era concha nácar y que era de origen español, una reliquia que sería muy bien apreciada por cualquier mujer. Wakabayashi no lo compró por esta razón sino porque se imaginó a Lily usándolo en su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro, sólo esperaba que ella no se ofendiera por el obsequio o que lo considerara como una ofrenda de paz por el hecho de que él estaba por marcharse del departamento 7-B de una manera tan abrupta como llegó.

– Lo cual sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar –manifestó Wakabayashi, en voz baja.

Cuando Lily llegó a casa, se topó con la sorpresa de que Genzo había encargado comida carísima y que deseaba entrar a su departamento para acomodar las botellas de vino que había comprado para Elieth. Ella no necesitó más para comprender que Genzo había recuperado su dinero y se sintió feliz por él, a pesar de que en el fondo experimentaba una sutil y patente decepción.

– Por fin vas a poder regresar a la vida que conoces –manifestó Lily, esforzándose por sonar alegre.

– Lo dices como si fuese algo malo –comentó Genzo, quien no se dejó engañar por la acotación.

– Lo digo como si fuera a extrañarte –replicó ella, en voz baja.

– Que regrese a mi antiguo hogar no significa que voy a salir de tu vida –contravino Genzo–. ¿De verdad creíste que te ibas a librar de mí? ¡Qué ilusa! Todavía no he conseguido hacer estallar la calefacción.

– Si lo logras, te daré una medalla al más idiota. –El truco funcionó pues la doctora se echó a reír.

Sin embargo, él no habría de desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Durante el resto de esa semana, Genzo fue recuperando parcialmente sus pertenencias, quedando el automóvil como lo último a recobrar debido a que seguía incautado por la policía. Elieth, que se había quedado en el departamento de Schneider tras arreglar los problemas que le ocasionó su viaje a Dubái, acordó con el portero que éste podía quedarse en el apartamento de Leo hasta que recobrara su BMW, por lo que Genzo y Lily aprovecharon esos días para estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Curiosamente, debido a los líos que tuvieron Karl y Eli en el extranjero, ésta ya no tuvo tiempo de organizarle a Wakabayashi una fiesta de cumpleaños pero se consoló sabiendo que Lily hizo todo lo posible (y mucho más) para festejarle como debía. Lily, por supuesto, se cuidó muy bien de decirle a la francesa que esa noche tuvo sexo con Genzo porque sabría que no se acabaría la burla por parte de su amiga.

A pesar de que lo que sentían iba creciendo cada vez más, ni el portero ni la doctora hablaron de qué sucedería después de que aquél regresara a su vida anterior ni de si formalizarían su relación porque Genzo no sabía cómo hacerlo y Lily no quería presionarlo. Sin embargo, no era como si él se fuese a vivir al otro lado del mundo, ambos tenían amigos en común y sería de lo más sencillo el volverse a encontrar a través de alguno de ellos. Así pues, cuando Marcel habló para decirle a Wakabayashi que debía ir a la estación de policía a recuperar su automóvil y firmar algunas cosas, tanto éste como la doctora supieron que había llegado el momento de la separación, lo cual inundó a ambos de una sutil tristeza. Esa noche fue la última que ellos pasaron juntos en el departamento 7-A (una vez que Genzo tuvo de vuelta su automóvil junto con un "disculpe usted, nomás estábamos cumpliendo órdenes" por parte de los oficiales), comiendo, bebiendo y escuchando las canciones que los unieron por primera vez, tras lo cual pasaron a la cama para fusionarse en uno solo y experimentar por una última ocasión el sabor de sus besos y de sus pieles sudorosas de deseo y placer.

– Nunca me voy a olvidar de estos días –murmuró Genzo, después de hacerla suya por última vez en esa noche–. Y nunca me voy a olvidar de ti…

– Yo no podría, aunque quisiera –respondió Lily, con una agotada sonrisa satisfecha.

– Lo sé –sonrió él, con cierta altanería burlona–. Estoy consciente de que soy difícil de olvidar.

Ella le dio un leve golpe en el pecho, al tiempo en que se echaba a reír. La tristeza de la separación seguía ahí pero había conseguido ser acallada por la pasión y el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Genzo empacó sus cosas y las de _Tenshi _en la cajuela de su auto; durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, él consideró dejar al gato negro con Lily, pues ella estaba más acostumbrada a tener felinos como mascotas, pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón al decir que ese minino de ojos verdes era su "espíritu guía", así que decidió llevarlo con él; además, Wakabayashi tenía que admitir que se había encariñado con _Tenshi_ y que éste le permitiría recordar a Lily de una manera más patente, de manera que separarse de él le habría dolido tanto como hacerlo de la doctora. Una vez que tuvo todo listo y que _Tenshi _estuvo acomodado en su transportadora, tras haberse despedido adecuadamente de la doctora, Genzo se dirigió a Lily para darle las gracias por última vez.

– Sé que te lo he dicho mucho en los últimos días pero nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por mí –dijo él, con seriedad, entregándole el broche para el cabello–. Fuiste más que mi guía en estos días tan pesados y ésta es mi manera de agradecerlo.

– No tenías que comprarme algo –protestó ella, a pesar de lo cual sonrió al ver el broche–. Me da gusto haber podido ayudarte, sabes que lo hice de la manera más desinteresada posible.

– Aún así acéptalo, por favor –pidió Genzo–, porque lo compré pensando en ti y no quisiera tener que devolverlo.

– Es hermoso, muchas gracias –contestó Lily, acariciando la azucena con los dedos–. No debiste haberlo comprado pero tampoco voy a cometer la grosería de no aceptarlo.

– Buena chica –se mofó Genzo, jalándole cariñosamente un mechón de pelo–. Espero que lo uses.

– Lo haré –aseguró ella, tras lo cual cambió el tema–: No se te olvide que hay que castrar a _Tenshi_, es lo que hace un dueño de mascotas responsable.

– Lo sé bien, aunque no me agrada la idea de hacerle eso. –Genzo la miró con una expresión de ligera congoja–. Ya sabes, solidaridad masculina.

– No inventes. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco, aunque después sonrió–. Verás que es lo mejor que podrás hacer por él, le disminuirás el riesgo de padecer cáncer.

– Lo sé bien –cedió Wakabayashi, resignado–, así que no te preocupes, que sí lo llevaré a que lo esterilicen. Te mantendré informada sobre _Tenshi_ y espero que te hagas pronto a la idea de que estaré molestándote muy seguido.

– Cuento con que lo hagas –replicó la doctora–. Y no olvides usar bufanda en los entrenamientos.

– No lo olvidaré –aseguró él.

– Te prometo que veré todos y cada uno de tus partidos –dijo Lily, bajando la voz y con el entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos color chocolate.

– En ese caso, yo te dedicaré todas y cada una de mis atajadas –afirmó Genzo, sonriéndole con galantería.

Wakabayashi se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su automóvil, pero cuando estaba por subirse a él cambió de parecer y regresó junto a Lily para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con intensidad. Ella, si bien no se esperaba el gesto tan intenso por parte de él, no dudó ni un ápice en seguirle el juego una vez más.

– Volveré por ti –murmuró Genzo, al separarse–. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Lily no respondió y lo dejó marchar. Ella se quedó parada durante mucho tiempo en la acera, viendo cómo el BMW negro de Genzo Wakabayashi se alejaba hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y desapareció de su vista. Tras soltar un suspiro, la joven regresó a su departamento, dispuesta a continuar con su vida como si nada extraño hubiese sucedido en los últimos días, aunque llevaría por siempre en el corazón el grato recuerdo de los momentos que pasó junto al _Super Great GoalKeeper. _

Mientras se alejaba del sitio que lo acogió durante los últimos y adversos días, Genzo se quedó viendo la esbelta figura de la doctora a través del espejo retrovisor y sonrió. Él estaba consciente de que, si bien había tenido momentos difíciles durante su experiencia como hombre "normal", también había experimentado emociones nuevas para él, emociones que le estuvieron restringidas hasta que conoció a la doctora Lily Del Valle pues estaba escrito que las descubriría con ella. Al dar vuelta en la esquina y perder a Lily de vista, Wakabayashi volvió a enfocar su visión en el camino, dispuesto a retomar su vida y llevarla a un nuevo nivel.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Marcel Dubois y Tetsuya Kitagawa son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– Un _hiyab _es un velo que cubre la cabeza y el pecho, el cual es usado por las mujeres musulmanas cuando están frente a un hombre. Así también, las mujeres no musulmanas que viajan a países musulmanes están obligadas a usarlo_._

– En el manga _Captain Tsubasa World Youth, _tras haber perdido Arabia Saudita contra Japón en las preliminares asiáticas, Owairan le regala su turbante a Tsubasa como símbolo de respeto, de ahí que yo haya puesto que lo mismo hizo con Schneider cuando éste lo venció en un duelo.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Días después._

_Más específicamente, el 24 de diciembre._

La doctora Lily Del Valle salió a toda prisa del hospital, agradecida por haber podido evitar la guardia de la Nochebuena pues así podría pasar esa festividad en compañía de Elieth en vez de quedarse atrapada en el nosocomio, como sí le había pasado a Dion. Tras la aventura vivida en Dubái, que Karl y Elieth se negaban aún a contar, éstos decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente de viajes al extranjero así que organizarían una pequeña cena en el departamento del Káiser para celebrar junto con sus amigos más cercanos. Lily no sabía si alguno de los dos había invitado a Genzo a dicha cena pero no quiso preguntarlo, pues sabía que era demasiado pronto para que volviera a encontrárselo, además de que dio por hecho de que el joven habría viajado a Japón para pasar las vacaciones con su familia. De acuerdo a las noticias que Lily vio por televisión, los Wakabayashi seguían recuperándose del fraudulento golpe dado por Tetsuya Kitagawa, así que parecía de lo más lógico que sus integrantes quisieran reunirse para levantarse los ánimos a pesar de que en Japón no fuese común festejar la Navidad.

El frío había arreciado con fuerza en los últimos días y Lily se arrebujó en su abrigo azul marino; en su cabello brillaba un broche de azucena blanco, tan blanco como la nieve que había caído la noche previa y que hacía que la ciudad reluciera bajo los débiles rayos del sol, y de su cuello colgaba una bufanda tejida en color azul claro que le había regalado una enfermera. A pesar del frío, Lily decidió caminar unas cuantas cuadras antes de abordar un taxi, pues temía que a última hora alguien saliera del hospital para pedirle que se quedara a cubrir alguna vacante imprevista.

– Vámonos, que aquí espantan –musitó en español, usando una frase que suelen decir en México las personas que salen de trabajar.

Pero Lily no había dado ni veinte pasos fuera del nosocomio cuando vio algo que la hizo saltar por la sorpresa: en la escasa zona en donde estaba permitido que se estacionaran los civiles, se encontraba aparcado el BMW negro que pertenecía a Genzo Wakabayashi. Ella detuvo momentáneamente su paso, pues no sabía si de verdad era el mismo auto ni si él estaba ahí a causa de alguna urgencia médica (conociendo sus antecedentes, no sería de extrañar que el portero estuviera lesionado). Sin embargo, la mexicana no tardó en darse cuenta de que el mismo Genzo Wakabayashi en persona, con _Tenshi_ en brazos, estaba recargado contra el BMW y la miraba con una expresión de picardía en el rostro. Él iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con un abrigo que a todas luces parecía ser nuevo, y llevaba la bufanda roja y verde a cuadros alrededor del cuello. _Tenshi, _a su vez, usaba un suetercito hecho a su medida en color rojo para combinar con su dueño, ¡qué monada!

– ¡Doctora Del Valle! –saludó Genzo, efusivamente–. ¡Qué _casualidad_ que te encuentro! Eres justamente la persona a la que estaba buscando.

– ¡Hola, Wakabayashi! –respondió Lily, riendo alegremente–. ¿De verdad? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– Pues verás, compré un horno de microondas para reponer el que le destruí a Leo, pero he olvidado en dónde vive. –Genzo se rascó la nariz y fingió inocencia–. Necesito que alguien me ayude a llegar a su departamento. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo tú?

– Supongo que sí. –Lily se encogió de hombros–. Intentaré recordar en dónde vivo.

Ellos soltaron una carcajada al unísono y entonces Genzo abrió la puerta del BMW para que Lily entrara y se acomodara en el asiento del copiloto, después de lo cual le pasó a _Tenshi_. El gato, feliz de verla, le lamió las manos antes de acurrucarse en su regazo y ponerse a ronronear. Lily acarició al minino, muy emocionada por reencontrarse con su dueño y con él, sin poder creer que Genzo _en verdad hubiese ido a buscarla _en tan poco tiempo. Wakabayashi, que se había subido ya al automóvil por la puerta del piloto, se quedó callado durante unos instantes sin voltear a verla, retrasando el momento de encender el motor.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lily, a la expectativa.

– Que te dije que volvería por ti y cumplí –contestó Genzo, mirándola al fin a los ojos, tras lo cual agregó–: _Tenshi_ y yo te hemos extrañado mucho, más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

– Y yo los he añorado mucho a ustedes –aseguró Lily, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Ambos compartieron un pequeño e íntimo momento antes de que Genzo encendiera el automóvil para después perderse junto con Lily y _Tenshi _en las bulliciosas calles de Múnich, en busca de nuevas emociones.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

– _Tenshi_, el gato, es una mascota no canónica de Genzo Wakabayashi creada por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– De verdad que me hubiera gustado el haber podido escribir algo más corto para el cumpleaños de Genzo pero no sé por qué en los últimos años he acabado haciendo historias excesivamente largas (al menos este fic salió más corto que el del año pasado). Me emociona mucho el haber podido cumplir por un año más con una de las pocas tradiciones que sigo manteniendo a pesar del tiempo, que es escribir un fanfic para el cumpleaños de Wakabayashi. Cuando llegue un 7 de diciembre y no publique nada al respecto, será el momento en el que dé por concluida esta tradición pero, mientras tanto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo mi amor!

– Y aprovechando el viaje: ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
